Demon
by kittycat1810
Summary: Robin isn't what he seems. Zatanna knows what he is, and Zatara had a reason not to want Robin to date his daughter. The team and Batman find out what he is, but how long can Robin stay good, when he is meant to be evil? Chapter 4-7 ARE BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't resist. I do not own Young Justice! I hope you like it!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin was fingering his necklace. Though unbeknownst to the team, it wasn't just a necklace, but a glamour charm. He knew people, everyone, would fear him if they found out what he really was. Demons were creatures to be feared, so why should a young demon be any different?

"Dude, let me see your necklace!" Wally said. Robin held it up for him to see. "No, like, let me hold it!"

Robin shook his head. "Kid Flash, that is the last thing his parents gave him. If he doesn't want to take it off, he doesn't have too." Batman growled and looked away again.

"Okay…" Kid Flash suddenly ran over to Robin and took off his necklace, only to run away, looking at the necklace. He looked up when he heard Artemis gasp. What he saw gave him a through shock. Right where Robin had stood was a… thing. It had bright purple skin and small purple and black horizontally striped horns. It had red irises and black pupils, and where the whites of his eyes should be were black. The creature's black shaggy hair was falling into his eyes. Unlike Robin's style, it was not spiked up. A purple spike tail thrashed out from behind the creature. A look came over the creature's face, the team couldn't tell what it was, but its mouth opened revealing fangs.

**Robin's POV**

_Everyone is staring at me. Oh God, they're gonna kill me. Please, say something. Dad, please! _ Robin thought. He began trembling and he felt a tear dripping off of his face and sizzling on the floor, even as he turned and ran farther into the mountain.

**Normal POV**

Zatanna turned to the team and Batman "Well I hope your happy Wally! Now he thinks you guys are going to kill him!"

"What- What is he?" Artemis asked.

"A demon. He was raised as a human thought. That necklace is a glamour charm. My father was the last person that made it for him. He isn't evil. I don't know anyone who **always** has good intentions like he does. He is the kindest, most honest and trustworthy person I know. And you just hurt him." Zatanna yelled at them.

Batman looked at her, "You're right. I need to talk to him. Stay here." And Batman walked off to find his terrified son.

**What did you think? If anyone could draw DemonRobin for me, it would be much appreciated. Just review or PM me the link. Yes, he is still wearing his uniform. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. MYSTERY- his horns are like the size of a goat's, so they are pretty small.**

**Italics are thoughts I do not own YJ.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"Robin, please come out!" Batman was growing desperate. Maybe he taught the boy too well if he couldn't be found in twenty minutes. Just as Batman was about to ask M'gann to find him, he heard a small shuffle and sizzle from inside a vent to his right. He walked over to it and heard a muffled sniff. Batman pulled the vent cover off to see Robin backing away from him with wide red eyes. Batmen reached out to comfort him, only for Robin to shrink back, bear his fangs and bring up an ungloved, clawed hand, as if ready to strike.

"Robin, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, son, come out." Batman said, sounding hurt. Robin put his raised hand down in front of where his body was crouched and he closed his mouth so that it was barely open. He still looked at Batman warily. Then, Batman noticed Robin was shaking in fear **of him**. Batman slowly and calmly lifted himself into the vent, causing Robin to shrink farther back into the vent, still looking scared.

"Dickie, please. I would never hurt you. I won't ever hurt you. Please, don't be afraid of me. You're my son, no matter what." Batman said, taking his cowl off to become Bruce Wayne. Batman reached out a gloved hand towards his son. Robin slowly and warily reached out one hand until Batman's enclosed it. After a few seconds, Robin suddenly lunged at Batman, wrapping his arms around his neck. Batman immediately held onto him and, pulling his ward into his lap, said, "Shhh, Dickie. It's okay. You're okay, you're alright. Shhhhh."

Robin was quaking, but Batman hadn't felt any tears yet so, once Robin's shaking stopped, he pulled back. A tear slid down Robin's cheek and sizzled on his stomach. "It's okay to cry, Dick." Bruce told his son, pulling him close again. "N-No. Not on anyone wi-without the glamour." Robin said, trembling. "Why not?" Batman asked. "My-my tears a-are ac-acid. They-they'd burn through yo-your armor. I-I can't cry n-near anyone or anything li-living or the acid wo-would burn them." Bruce's heart broke at the thought of his son, who hated being alone, who always wanted to be held and comforted, just any physical contact really, not being able to be held as he cried.

Batman took out the glamour charm that he had stolen back from Kid Flash. "If you want, you can put this back on. I don't care if you do or not, or if I get a few chemical burns or not. I know you, and I know you want me to be right here, but you need to cry. Please don't hold it inside little bird." Robin reached out and put on the glamour charm, turning back to his regular self. As soon as the transformation was complete, he hugged Batman again, but this time, he was sobbing. Batman just sat there and hugged his son until his tears turned to sniffles.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't t-tell you. I-I was sc-scared. E-everyone h-hates demons, and a-after the thing wi-with Dracula, I just… I was sc-scared, Tati. I-I'm so-sorry." Robin trembled.  
"Dick, I would never- Look, Dracula was a monster because he **wanted** to hurt people. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire that made me kill him; it was his choices. I would **never** do that, or anything like it, to you. I don't blame you for being scared. If I were you, I would be terrified. If I had been you, I probably would've scratched me when I climbed into the vent with you. If you had done so, I probably would've still stayed. Dick, I know you hate being alone, but I understand why you are wary of people knowing anything about you. You can trust us though. I think the team is probably wondering where we are. We should probably get back to them soon."Batman said, shocked at first, then gently holding the side of his ward's face and feeling Dick lean into the touch.

Robin looked at Batman, clearly feeling scared and uncomfortable with the idea. Batman gave him an extremely rare, comforting smile. Robin nodded and took off the glamour charm, once again reverting to his demon form. He looked up at his father, as if searching for any sign of disapproval. He found none. Batman climbed out of the vent and helped Robin climb down too. Batman suddenly found himself almost pushed over by a small purple mass that said "Thanks, Dad." Robin then grinned brightly at Batman. As soon as Batman began leading him to the living room, where they expected the team to be, however, the grin disappeared and Robin began looking nervous, once again.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Next its team time. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews! Italics are mind link. I do not own Young Justice.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Wally POV**

Batman walked back into the room. "Did you find him?" Zatanna asked, standing up from her seat on the couch. Robin stepped out from behind Batman. He kept fidgeting and looking between each of the team. Zatanna ran over and hugged him saying, "Everything okay?" Robin nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, me and Dad got the whole 'acceptance' thing over with. Details will come later, but for now…" Robin turned to look at the team. "I have some explaining to do. I-I am a demon. I am still the kid you all know, I just look different in my natural form. You guys… you don't hate me… do you?" Robin began trembling.

"Of course not, dude!" Wally said, speeding over to hug Robin.

"No, of course not." Superboy also joined the hug.

"No!" so did Artemis.

"Never" and M'gann.

"Of course not, my friend." And even Kaldur.

They all heard a sizzling sound and saw Robin with his clawed hands under his eyes, and tears sizzling on his hands. "Th-thanks guys. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Soooo… What's being a demon like?" Wally asked ash Batman and the team sat down on the couches.

"Not. Fun." Robin began, but then his stomach growled and he partially bent over.

"Robin?" Batman asked worriedly.

"I-I'm okay. Just getting hungry and thirsty." Robin said, still sounding pained.

"I'll get you some water and pizza!" M'gann said hurriedly.

"No, not that kind of hunger… It's not human hunger… It's demon hunger. The demon hunger and thirst isn't for food and water, it's a hunger for souls and a thirst for blood. That's the main reason I hate being a demon, is that if I don't eat souls and drink blood, I'll lose control. I would kill for just a drop of blood, a lick of a soul. I hate it. Usually, when I go out on patrol and off on my own, I track the Souruītā demons. When I find them, I kill them, eat their souls, and drink their blood. I hate that I have to, but since killing myself didn't work, I had find a way to stop the demon instincts without killing an innocent human.

Souruītā demons used to be human, but their souls became so evil and corrupt they were transformed into a demon. A soul like that cannot feel remorse; it is impossible for a Souruītā soul to remorse or become human again. All it will want is to kill more and more people to eat their souls and drain them of blood. My parents and the rest of the circus used to donate blood and they said I could eat their souls when they died, but just like humans eat more when they grow up, so do demons. Truthfully, Gotham was probably the best place for me to be. There are so many Souruītā demons… even the people that I get there too late to save usually have Souruītā souls. I've found that the demon's blood holds me over much longer with a lot less blood than it takes of human blood to hold me over half as long. I need to get more soon. I can't stay much longer." Robin's voice had been becoming more strained and pain filled.

Batman suddenly pulled out a batarang, took off his glove, and cut his wrist. Robin turned and the team saw Robin turn, looking thirsty, and right at his father's wrist. "Drink." Batman said. "N-no, I won't!" Robin said, turning away, but the team and Batman could see he was trembling with the exertion of resisting drinking Batman's blood. "Robin, take enough to hold you over. I won't let you go hungry or let you do anything you don't want to because you won't drink my blood that I am offering you. Please, son, please just do it." Batman held up his wrist to his son's nose. Robin suddenly lunged and Batman felt Robin's fangs sink into his skin. He couldn't help but grunt as the slight pain and surprise got to him.

Robin drank for about ten seconds before he began to moan in pleasure. Batman felt that he should be disturbed by his ward's moaning, but he wasn't because he knew it wasn't his son moaning; it was his son's demon. After thirty seconds, Robin suddenly jerked back and began to say, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to! I'm sorry, I-"

"Robin! Robin! Dick, calm down!" Robin stopped, still looking regretful. "I wanted you to. I asked you to. If you hadn't, I would've put my arm in front of your nose and mouth until you did. You have **nothing** to be sorry for. Are there any weaknesses I should know about?" Batman asked.

"Holy water burns me and rosaries… they hurt to be near… they make me feel like I'm gonna get sick. Being on holy ground does the same thing. That's all I know about. Oh, and Tati, mulţumesc **(Dad, thank you)**."

"We should probably be heading home. Thank you." Batman said, walking into the zeta tube.

Batman B01

"Bye guys, and thanks." Robin said with a smile as he went through the zeta.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_So, anyone else find that… weird, scary, uncomfortable?_ Wally asked.

_Yes._ M'gann, Kaldur, and Artemis agreed.

_No. Wally, guys, he is still the same sweet boy we know and that we trust with our lives!_ Zatanna yelled, astounded that they would even think that.

_Did you not see him?! He was __**purple**__ with __**horns **__and __**fangs**__ and __**claws**__! He sucked Batman's blood for God's sake! How could__** it**__ not scare you? _Wally yelled.

_Don't call him an it! Zatanna's right. He's still Robin. M'gann, when you showed that you were a white martian, did he care? _M'gann shook her head no. _Artemis, when you told us you were Sportmaster's daughter and Cheshire's sister, did Robin treat you any differently?_ Artemis shook her head. _Kaldur, when you lost control of your magic because Klarion cast that spell on you, did Robin care that you kept shocking him? _Kaldur shook his head. _Wally, when you were turned into a nyan, and even purred at and bit Robin, did he act like you were any different than usual?_ Wally looked down, ashamed. _He's the same as ever. It's not his fault he's a demon, but all things considered, he's doing a damn good job of controlling whatever demon instincts he has. He may be a demon, but he's still a he, and he is still Robin._ Ranted Superboy.

_If even Superboy can see that Robin's still Robin, why can't you guys?_ Zatanna asked.

_You're right. I-I wasn't thinking of Robin. It will take some getting used to, but he'd do it for us any day._ Wally thought.

_Yeah, we weren't thinking of Robin._ M'gann agreed.

_No, we weren't. It will take me a looong time to get used to, but eventually I will._ Artemis thought.

_Zatanna and Superboy are correct. We need to be there for him._ Kaldur said, asserting leadership.

"Then we all agree. We will be there for Robin because Robin is still Robin." Superboy growled, threatening anyone to disagree.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait! Suggestions are appreciated. If anyone would draw demon Robin it would be much appreciated. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the reviews! Italics are mostly sounds in this, maybe a few thoughts. I do not own Young Justice. Only edited this chappie a bit.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Batman and demon-Robin walked out of the phone booth. Robin's stomach quietly growled and Robin winced. "I still need more." Robin said uneasily.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I won't interfere unless someone tries to kill you or you want me to." Batman asked.

"Sure. It would probably be best if you didn't interfere. That would hurt your image to the actual good people in Gotham: hanging out with a demon." Robin said as he went on top of a building. "Added this little feature early on." He smirked and hit the three yellow straps that held his shirt closed in a certain order. His uniform changed to black with small purple details. "Just so that no one would know who I really was."

"Good job. Where to?" Batman asked.

Robin closed his uncovered, glowing eyes for about twenty seconds, clearly concentrating on something, then said "Follow me." He ran, jumping onto other rooftops, tail helping him balance. He didn't stop when they got to crime alley, but went on through suicide slums. At an alley next to a billiard club, _the Blue Note_, he dropped down. A man, clearly one of Two-Face's thugs, was laying peacefully on the ground. "Drug overdose. These ones taste horrible." Robin supplied, wrinkling his nose as he walked away from the shadows Batman was hiding in. He dropped down next to the body, opened the body's mouth, and put his hand over it. He whispered a few unheard words as black tendrils weaved from Robin's outstretched hand into the man's mouth. When they came back out, they were holding a glowing red orb. Robin grabbed it and raised it to his mouth. It nearly looked like he unhinged his mouth as he put the orb into his mouth, swallowing it.

He hummed in content and bent over the body once again, this time aiming for the neck. Batman couldn't help but wince a bit as Robin's fangs sunk into the man's neck. Just like with him, Robin began to moan in pleasure as he sucked the blood, tail happily flicking behind him. The man's color quickly grew to white as most his blood was sucked out. Once Robin was done, he licked the puncture holes where his fangs had gone in, licked his fingers, and then licked his lips.

"Done?" Batman asked.

"I'm still hungry. I don't eat or drink until I feel really, really hungry, then I binge. Luckily Gotham has no shortage of murders so I don't have to kill." Robin looked embarrassed that his hunger had not been filled. He climbed back up onto the building, with Batman quickly following. After Robin had his eyes closed for about 10 seconds, he began running over rooftops again, Batman followed. "It makes me feel like a glutton-eating and drinking so much at once- but I feel guilty drinking from random people at random times. I usually end up eating and drinking a bit too much… have you noticed that about once every two weeks I come back more exhausted than usual and with my costume a bit tighter? That's because I gorge myself and am slightly bloated. It hurts a bit but feels so good at the same time." Robin was clearly ashamed.

"Maybe you should move to a funeral home when you grow up," Batman joked, "regular food and drink." Robin gave a small smile. "And as for the 'eating until your bloated' well, let's face it: you could stand to gain a few-or twenty- pounds" Robin playfully glared at him, then flushed red again. "Robin, you starve yourself; of course you're going to overeat a bit. You don't kill, you keep in the instincts, and you're a great kid. You go through a lot without dealing with the hunger. As long as you don't kill an innocent, still try not to kill anyone of course, but I don't see why you overeating every once in a while is a bad thing." Batman and Robin both slowed to a stop on a rooftop and Batman put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you son." Batman gave a small true smile. Robin hugged him and he just held onto his son for a few minutes.

Robin's stomach gave a ravenous protest. He flushed. Batman began to go in the direction that they had been heading and Robin ran ahead of him, trusting his dad to follow.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\TIME SKIP\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Robin was delightedly licking the treasured crimson blood off of his shaking, dark pink fingers as he unsteadily stood up, surrounded by five lifeless bodies. His face was flushed a bright, vibrant, dark pink fingers in pleasure. Batman could see that the Robin suit was unbelievably stretched and tight and straining to cover his taut, quivering, extremely engorged stomach. The sturdy but straining shirt looked like it would split open at any second. If Dick ate any more, it would certainly burst wide open at the seams, exposing the large, shuddering, bare, puffed up, purple abdomen. Bruce had a hunch that the only thing preventing the usually loose shirt from splitting open from trying to contain the young demon's tremendously ballooned, trembling stomach was the fact that it was extremely reinforced, sturdily armored, and reliably bullet proof; it was made to be unbreakable. Batman found it a bit disconcerting to see his normally lean son gorging himself to such an extent in just a few hours. He didn't mind though; his son was satisfying his voracious appetite and quenching his gluttonous thirst- that was what mattered. Robin rapidly blinked, wincing, and very lightly wrapped both of his trembling arms around his horribly aching, warbling, immensely bloated stomach. He had eaten seven souls and drank all of the blood out of the victims. He let out an abrasive moan of pain, slightly hunching over the puffed up globe, as his massively swollen, already achingly squashed abdomen attempted to expand, only to agonizingly discover that it had no more space to painfully fill. Batman made his way over to him and asked "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Jus'- _BUURRRRPPPP_- 'scuse me, ate a lot. More than usual even. Pro'lly 'cause I" _GRRRRR "Ngnnn-_ waited so long 'fore" GURRRRRGLLLLE "_UURRRPPP_- eatin'." Robin's voice was pained, slurred, and sleepy sounding, his spiked tail wilting behind him. Batman heard Robin's slaving stomach growl, rumble, groan, and slosh as it toiled and labored to digest the vast amount of food and drink that was packed to the brim inside of it. **(Don't think you need a translation, but just in case Robin said "Yeah. Just –excuse me- ate a lot. More than usual even. Probably because I waited so long before eating.)**

"You still sound hungry." Batman said, making sure he read his ward right.

Robin let out another low groan, looking horrified at the thought of putting anything else into his bursting balloon of a belly "No, stomach's jus' protestin 'cause I" _GROOAAN_ "_Ngnnnn-_ ate so much. Not use' to dat much blood an sous." His stomach warbled, sloshed and growled causing Robin to hunch over and groan again. **(No, my stomach is just protesting because I ate so much. It's not used to that much blood and souls.)**

"I'll call the batmobile. You are in no condition to grapple home and I can't believe that you'd even be up to me carrying you home." Batman said, pressing a button on his belt and helping the plump, overstuffed demon wobble over and sit down in the shadows. Robin's distended stomach sloshed and groaned louder than before every time he even slightly moved. He whimpered and laid down on his back when his huge stomach made it difficult for him to comfortably sit, stuck his tail to the side, then closed his eyes. Batman sat down next to him and began to gently rub his son's painfully confined, startlingly warm, incredibly stiff, and enormously swollen belly. Robin let out surprisingly feral-sounding groans and whimpers for about half of the first minute, and then he became mostly silent. _A huge amount of his blood must be going to his stomach to digest what he ate and drank for it to be producing enough heat for it to feel this warm through his insulated tunic. _Batman could feel the violent vibrations of the turbulent groaning, bubbling, growling, protesting, gurgling, and sloshing of the toiling, overcrowding contents of Robin's packed stomach under his hand. Robin was still softly groaning or growling every time his stomach let out a slightly louder noise and a more brutal vibration.

The general quiet was broken by a forceful, reverberating "_BUUUUURRRRRRPPPPP"_ as the vivacious bubbles of gas Batman's large hand had been goading were released from Robin's mouth_. _Robin was still conscious enough to let out a loud, animalistic, pained noise and say " 'Cuse me. _Ngn_." **(Excuse me.) **Batman let out a sympathetic smile, recalling the many times when he had overeaten at a party or a gala.

"Hopefully you'll make the car trip back. Does Alfred know?"

"Not sure. Probly does. 'E is 'lfred, 'member?" **(Not sure. Probably does. He is Alfred, remember?) **Robin's compressed stomach let out a more vicious moan and Robin tensed as tight as his brimming stomach, crammed full with souls and blood and trapped in his oppressive uniform, would allow and let out a not so quiet groan. Batman felt the suffering demon's overstuffed belly begin to bubble, again, on top of the rumbling. He kept gently rubbing the younger's gurgling abdomen through the clearly unpleasant and agonizing sensation.

" 'Urts. Ate- _UUURRRRRPPPPP_- way too much." _MOOOAAAN_ "_Ugh_. 'cuse me." _Grrrrr_ "_Ngn_." **(It hurts. I ate way too much. **_**Ugh**_**. Excuse me. **_**Ngn**_**.) **Robin said, drained of energy, burping as the roused bubbles freed themselves of their overcrowded prison. The little demon winced, opening his mouth and burping, as a horrid twinge of pain rippled through his stomach.

"How much food is what you ate equivalent to?" Batman asked, frankly curious as to just how much his son had eaten to make his stomach swell to such an appalling extent.

" 'Lot. I ate 'bout the 'quivalent of… can't think… probly 'bout twenty five, six pounds." _GUUURRRGGGGLLLE "UUUURRRRRPPPPP_. _Nnnnnn_." Robin held the moan in as he felt a pang run through his bloated stomach. " 'Lot. 'Oo much." **(A lot. I ate about the equivalent of… can't think… probably about twenty five, twenty six pounds.) then (A lot. Too much.)**

Batman was shocked. How could he eat that much food in a few hours?! He hadn't realized that he had stopped rubbing Robin's dense abdomen until it let out an especially powerful gurgle which caused Dick to moan. Batman began to rub Robin's griping, engorged belly again, focusing on the task at hand.

Batman heard the batmobile's engines roar as it pulled into the alley. "Batmobile is here. I'll pick you up and lay you down in between the back seats and the front seats, okay?" Batman softly asked. Robin wearily nodded. He slightly opened his eyes as Batman gathered him into his arms, careful not to jostle him or his bursting stomach. He stumbled a few times as he slowly carried his much heavier than usual ward, trying not to disturb his already distressed belly or step on his limp tail. Bruce found it easy to believe that his ward had gained twenty-five or twenty-six pounds. Robin loudly whimpered as his tormented stomach let out the loudest groan yet. "_Ngnnn. Mooaann."_ "Shhhh. Shhhh. Sorry." Batman gently lowered Robin, who barely fit, into the space between the back seats and the front seats. "You shouldn't shift around as much back here." He stroked his son's sticky, sweat-covered hair one last time before getting into the driver's seat and beginning to carefully drive.

The car ride was saturated with Robin's distressed, pain-filled moaning, burping, and his restricted stomach's loud, noisy protesting. Batman couldn't help but feel sorry for his bloated ward.

"Why do you eat so much if you know it leads to this?" Batman asked.

"Can't 'elp it. Demon" _GRRRRWWWLLL "mooaann_- demon can't, won't stop. 'Ngry. 'on't let me," _GURRRGGGGLLE "Ngnnn_- stop. Needs m-more."_GRROOOOAAANNN_ "_Grrrrrr _-Wans to eat 'til it-_UUURRRRPPP-_'urts. Wans to eat 'til it" _GRRRR "Ughhhh-_ 'urts so bad." _SLOSH_ "_Mffff. _Wans-_huff_- more, even though I can't-_moooaaaannnn-_ ea-eat no m-more. _Ngnnnn._" Robin's distressed belly sloshed, gurgled, and groaned at every tiny disturbance. **(Can't help it. Demon- - demon can't, won't stop. Hungry. Won't let me stop. Needs more. Wants to eat until it hurts. Wants to eat until it hurts so ****bad****. Still wants more, even though I can't eat any more.)**

Batman pulled into the batcave, glad to have made the bridge over the break he used to have to have the batmobile to jump over. He brought the batmobile to a calm stop then walked around to gently grab a miserable, weighty, suffering Robin out of the back. He carefully picked him up, surprised at the effort it took, and began to slowly walk over to the medical beds.

"Sir?" Alfred asked, looking with pity at the gorged demon's bursting, irritable stomach.

"Did you know?" Batman asked, laying the whimpering, distended Robin onto one of the beds.

"I suspected sir. Master Dick seems to have acquired… quite a bit of weight." Alfred said, raising an eyebrow. Robin grunted as his abdomen let out a loud protest.

"He overate. Really, really overate." Batman gently rubbed his ward's tender, tremendously swollen belly, again, feeling the violent bubbling go towards Robin's throat.

_BUBBLE, GURGLE _

"_BUUUUURRRRPPPP. Ngn. _'xcuse me" Robin said, his pain-filled face still flushed.

"You are excused, Master Richard. Master Bruce, if I may, perhaps taking his… rather compressive shirt off may greatly help his… strained… stomach settle." Alfred said, feeling sorry for the boy he saw as a grandson. Bruce had a very difficult time unhooking Robin's uniform because he had to struggle to tighten it a bit around the firm, swollen, intractable stomach to get it off. As soon as he had managed to get his fingers under the straining buckles Robin's breathing had become more labored. Once he had begun to tighten of them Robin had let out a loud, pained animalistic sound as his massive, tender belly was very painfully constricted into insufficient space for its large bulk. Batman struggled to get it tight enough to unhook the buckle, which he finally succeeded in nine seconds later. Once the first was unbuckled, as much of Robin's dense stomach as possible bulged through the small open gap. Robin let out a slightly feral mix between a gasp and a groan as Batman tightened the next strap, once again squeezing Robin's bulging, globe-like stomach into the smaller confinements for about seven seconds, to unfasten it. The last strap was easier, but was still painful for a whimpering Robin as Batman compressed his aching, rock-like abdomen for five seconds to finish freeing it from the restricting shirt. Robin sighed with relief as the bulk of his stomach was freed from its reinforced prison of oppressing fabric. Batman took off Robin's boots, his straining utility belt, and unbuckled his crushing, extremely constricting pants so that Robin's rigid, distended belly could unfurl, expand, relax, and announce itself to be fully established and unrepressed in its much needed, bulkier range, then went to change into civilian clothing.

Bruce came out in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. He walked over to the rotund demon and reached to pick him up. "The glamour charm?" Robin asked, noticeably more comfortable than before with his sprawled, unwound, swollen, stiff, bulbous belly protruding freely into the air.

"You don't have to put it on." Bruce said, tapping the robust, protruding, unwieldy bulk of expanded flesh with his whole hand.

He almost jerked with surprise and disbelief at the thundering _WHOMP_ caused by his flat hand lightly hitting the round, plump, engorged globe. Dick's eyes glowed an angry red as he let out a few feral, pained noises, pulled a dangerous clawed hand back- ready to strike, thrashed his long barbed tail, and bared his long, pointed fangs at Bruce. _"Howwll. Grrrr. GRRWWLL. Rrrrr_." The following sounds did nothing to ease Bruce's quickly growing shock, but made him become more astonished as the tremors from the soft blow moved like a shock wave through the bloated, swollen, ballooned belly. The scarlet eyes lost their enraged appearance but now displayed unbelievable pain. _"Gasp. Oww." SLOSH. "Mmmfff." GRRROOOAAANNNN. _"_ Nnnnnngmf. _S'ry. Don' do 'at. 'Eally 'urts. 'Ain m'kes the 'emon 'n me come ou'. 'Emon 's a f'rl 'niml. I' ll kill 'nyone. 'Nyway, I wan' to. More comfrbl in 'uman skin-_UURRP-_than 'is. Wan' it." **(Sorry. Don't do that. It really hurts. Pain makes the demon in me come out. The demon is a feral animal. It will kill anyone. Anyway, I want to. More comfortable in human skin than this. Want it.)**

"Okay." Bruce took it out of his pocket and put it around Robin's neck. The blown up demon was quickly replaced by a bloated Dick. Dick opened his pained, bright blue eyes and looked at Bruce.

"Thanks Dad." Dick said, still with a sizeable, protesting, aching, overfilled stomach. Bruce slid his arms under Dick's knees and neck while Dick lifted his arms to hang around Bruce's neck. As Bruce lifted his now weighty ward, he heard Dick's warbling belly vehemently protest as it bashed into his own torso, the large amount of weight causing him to stagger a bit. Dick groaned and tensed as Bruce carried him upstairs, his stomach always loudly sloshing and gurgling with blood or groaning and snarling in complaint with every step when his enlarged, bobbing abdomen wobbled and collided with Bruce's upper body. Once they were in Dick's room Bruce set him down, trying not to bump the incredibly distended belly, and gently tucked him into the plush bed, pulling the thick, heavy covers over the large, gurgling orb, up to his son's neck. "Can 'oo rub my tummy 'ike you 'er" _GURRRRGGGLLLE_ "_UURRPP_- doin' 'fore?" Dick asked. **(Can you rub my tummy like you were doing before?)**

Bruce smiled at Dick with pity, sat on the bed next to him and said "Sure." He slid the blanket down to Dick's waist and began to rub his warbling, flushed, incredibly fevered, firm, tremendously swollen belly. Robin slightly relaxed and closed his eyes as he settled down.

"Danks Dad." **(Thanks Dad)** Robin said. "No' jus' for this, for-_BUUURRRRPPPP_, _mooaann-_ everythin'. 'Oo didn 'ave to" _GRRRR "Ngnn-_ take me in, bu' 'oo did. You-_ URRRRRPPPP mfff- _ 'cepted me bein' a demon an' didn care. Even wen'_-Buurrrrrrrrrp-_ wi' me, let me ea' an' drink from Gotham, le' me" _GROOAAN "Ngnnn-_ drink from you, cared 'bout me, _mooaann_ comforted" _SLOSH, GRR, MOAN_ " _Nnnn, mffff, owwww- _comfortedme, 'elped-_huff-_ me. I know I don say it much, bu, thans. _Mmf. _Love ya Dad. _URRRRPP_" **(Not just for this, for everything. You didn't have to take me in, but you did. You accepted me being a demon and didn't care. Even went with me, let me eat and drink from Gotham, let me drink from you, cared about me, comforted me, helped me. I know I don't say it much, but, thanks. I love you Dad.)**

Bruce smiled at Dick with pity, sat on the bed next to him and said "Sure." He slid the blanket down to Dick's waist and began to rub his warbling, flushed, incredibly fevered, firm, tremendously swollen belly. He was concerned by the huge amount of vibrations and bubbling that was coming from the tremendously over-engorged orb. Robin slightly relaxed and closed his eyes as he settled down.

"Danks Dad." **(Thanks Dad)** Robin said. "No' jus' for this, for-_BUUURRRRPPPP_, _mooaann-_ everythin'. 'Oo didn 'ave to" _GRRRR "Ngnn-_ take me in, bu' 'oo did. You-_ URRRRRPPPP mfff- _ 'cepted me bein' a demon an' didn care. Even wen'_-Buurrrrrrrrrp-_ wi' me, let me ea' an' drink from Gotham, le' me" _GROOAAN "Ngnnn-_ drink from you, cared 'bout me, _mooaann_ comforted" _SLOSH, GRR, MOAN_ " _Nnnn, mffff, owwww- _comfortedme, 'elped-_huff-_ me. I know I don say it much, bu, thans. _Mmf. _Love ya Dad. _URRRRPP_" **(Not just for this, for everything. You didn't have to take me in, but you did. You accepted me being a demon and didn't care. Even went with me, let me eat and drink from Gotham, let me drink from you, cared about me, comforted me, helped me. I know I don't say it much, but, thanks. I love you Dad.)**

Bruce smiled and said to his ward, who was clearly nearing a food coma "And I know I don't say it enough, but I love you and am so proud of you. Nothing can or will ever change that." Batman poked his finger into Dick's rigid, compact belly, which wobbled, rippled, groaned, gurgled, and loudly protested to him disturbing the large quantity of captive ingredients that were agonizingly squashed, compressed, and crowded into other congested parts of his teeming stomach.

Dick's cerulean eyes flashed red and he threateningly bared his human teeth as he let out several pain-filled, very animalistic noises _"Grrrrr. Uggnn. Rrrrg. Mffffff."_ His eyes faded back to blue and he put his lips back over his teeth "Please don-_nfff, nggg, rrrg, owww- _do 'at. Hate overeatin'. Bein' a demon sucks. How d'ya think the team will" _BUBBBLLLLE "BUURRRRPP-_ be 'bou this?" Robin sleepily asked. **(Please don't do that. Hate overeating. Being a demon sucks. How do you think the team will be about this?)**

"Knowing Zatanna and how overprotective Superboy is, I can't imagine they wouldn't be okay with it. They will probably treat you different, but how could anyone not? It's a new development and you have different needs than we thought. It will most likely take them more time than me to get used to it, but they won't hate you. You're still their friend and they are dumbasses if they can't figure that out." Bruce comforted, talking over the sounds of Robin's groaning and his stomach's vicious, brutal noises.

"Thanks Bruce. 'Nighhh" **(Goodnight) **Dick's voice died off into a troubled, exhausted sleep at the end. Even though he was asleep, Bruce could still hear Robin's sadistic stomach digesting, toiling away, and-as it seemed- trying to keep Dick in pain and awake. Dick was still burping, moaning, and whimpering even in his, clearly uncomfortable, sleep. Bruce smiled sympathetically, gently scooted his podgy, bloated ward over, lied down next to him, pulled his heavy, plump son into his arms- still feeling heat radiating from his warbling, fleshy abdomen-, and rubbed Richard's corpulent, sore, tender, rotund, aching belly until he himself fell asleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Extra long cause I was in a car trip. I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cause I woke up early and felt like it. Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing! I updated the last chapter too (for some reason I am loving adjectives in this story) This is reallllyyyyy long and hopefully worth the wait.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce woke at about five, still next to his son. He began to gently rub the still complaining, visibly extended belly. He could still see it bulging from under the plush blanket that had been pulled up during the night. Dick's abdomen still felt very warm compared to the rest of his body but now it felt more puffy than stiff. He couldn't help but fall back asleep as the warmth of his ward's stomach and the instinctual motion of rubbing circles into the bubbling, protesting, strained, plump stomach lulled him.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

A resounding thud, powerful vibration, and a blaring, pain-filled growl is what woke him later. He looked off the far side of the bed to see an aching Robin turning over after he had obviously fallen off the bed and onto his horribly engorged, irritable stomach. "_Nggnnnn. Owww. _Dracu '." _GUUURRRGGGLLLE GROAN "__Owww_-că afurisit rău. _Ngnn__. __Uff__." _**(Fuck. Owww that frickin hurt. Ngnn. Uff.)** Batman got up to put his ward back into the bed when he said "I-I'm gonna try myself." Dick gave Bruce a pained smile and, using the bed, finally managed to get into a standing position after about a minute. _GRRRR. "Mmmffff" GROOAAN "Ngnnn". SLLLOOOSSSHHHHH "Grooaaan". GUUURRRRGLLLLE. "BUUUUURRRRRP." _To stay balanced while standing though, he had to lean back pretty far to compensate for his bloated stomach's hefty bulk. He flopped down on his back into the luxurious bed. _SLOOSSHH "Ngnn. Owww."_

Bruce sat down and began to delicately massage Dick's still ballooned stomach. "Maybe be a bit more careful than that, obviously your stomach doesn't like that."

"This'll be a pain to work off." Dick said, pitifully looking up at his father's kind face.

"Maybe wait a few days before starting." Bruce said, firmly poking at the remarkably condensed belly. _GROOOAAAAANNNN. "Nffffff. Owwww._ Please don't do that." Bruce was slightly smiling, but still worried. "Alfred will probably have something prepared but something tells me, some random instinct, that you won't be wanting any."

_Grrrrrooowwwllll _"Don't even talk about food right now. God, I'm such a glutton." Bruce could see Dick beginning to beat himself up over it and tenderly patted his bulging stomach to get his attention. He was amused by the loud drum like thumps that came from the groaning, bulky, bloated, weighty, bulbous sphere.

"Don't think like that. It was the demon instinct, not you. You are about as far from a glutton as someone can get. Why did you wait longer than usual to get the souls and blood?" Bruce didn't notice he had stopped massaging the oversized, puffy, malleable orb.

_RUUMMBBBLLLE "Ugh._ Joker got out, then the team. I couldn't go out on my own and the team mission wasn't supposed to- _UUUURRRRRRRPPPPP-_ take that long." Robin said, then made an animalistic begging noise. Bruce resumed the tender massage of the swollen globe.

"Sirs, I have made pancakes if either of you are hungry." Robin made a revolted noise.

"I don't think that Dick will be eating this morning, Alfred."

"You mean this afternoon, sir?"

"Yes, thank you Alfred." Bruce heard Alfred walk down the manor stairs as he continued kneading the slightly stiff, compact, puffy belly.

"Dad, go get something to eat." Dick smiled soothingly but firmly.

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked, a bit uneasy about leaving his bloated ward.

"Yeah, I'll just take a bath or something. Go on, you have to be hungry." _GRROOAAN "Ngn_. The thought of food right now…" Bruce let out a small laugh.

"Okay, fine. Yell if you need anything." He got up and headed for the door.

**Dick's POV**

"Okay, I will." Dick managed to strenuously get himself up and stagger into his room's large bathroom. Robin slid off his tight, stretched, taut, unbuckled uniform pants and turned on the hot water. Once the tub was filled ¾ s of the way, he turned off the water and awkwardly climbed into the full tub. Though his stomach did dreadfully ache, he was beginning to relax when _GUURRRGGLLE BUBBLE GROOAAAN GRRRR. "Ngnn. Mmmmfff. URRRRP. Urp. Moooaann. Ugnnn._" He looked at his throbbing abdomen, surprised to see that it had once again swollen, not to the point of last night, but it was visibly growing. Dick's eyes widened as he struggled to lift himself out of the tub, but seeing as brute strength was Bruce's thing, not his, he found he couldn't lift his distended self up out of the suctioning water.

_GRRR. GURGLE. BUUBBBLLE. RUMBLLLLE. SNARLL. "Ngnnn. BUUURRRPP. Mfmm. GRROOOOOAAAAAN."_ He managed to open the drain with his toes, seeing as he couldn't bend himself in half or even see the plug for the drain over his widening, brimming, tender, stretching, glutted belly. He moaned again as his irritable stomach let out another violent, indignant protest, shuddering against the sides of the warm tub. _Why am I growing again? I wasn't hungry so I know I didn't lose control and hurt anyone. Wait, warmth makes inflammations swell! Wow I must be really drowsy if I didn't remember that._ He pushed his feet under his horridly inflated body, and managed to lift himself up with his legs and using the railings they'd installed for when he was injured. He slowly and tenderly wobbled out of his bathroom, into his room, and grabbed his biggest pair of boxers and a pair of tie able athletic shorts that could encircle his enormously bulging stomach.

_GRRROOOWWWLLLL. "Ughhnnn."_ Robin went to lie down in the bathroom, beginning to feel nauseous as his burdened belly stretched and protested. He lied down on his side, letting his immense, swollen, flushed abdomen rest on the cold, hard tile. _GROOOAAANN. GURRGGGLLLLLE. "Mffffff. URRRRRPPP." _He loosened the shorts as his distending, inflamed belly pushed against the previously comfortable, now painfully confining string. Dick curled up in a ball until his thighs were touching his massive stomach. He couldn't help but whimper as a brutal set of vibrations rippled through his distended abdomen.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce was reluctant to leave Dick. He knew he could handle himself, but it was obvious that he was uncomfortable and in pain. As he walked down the stairs, he decided that he would eat quickly so that if Dick needed him, he'd be there. In the kitchen Alfred had already set the table and given him three blueberry pancakes. After scarfing them down and drinking a cool, refreshing glass of water, he thanked Alfred and went upstairs. He knocked on the door but when he didn't receive an answer, he asked "Dick?" He heard a pained howl and slammed the door open.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Dick's POV**

He heard a knocking at his bedroom door, then Bruce saying "Dick?" He was about to reply when an incredibly forceful tremor caused him to howl in pain. He heard the door slam open and rushed footfalls come into the bathroom. "I thought the swelling had gone down." Bruce said, sitting by Dick's feet.

"It did. _Nggggnn._ Didn't think. Forgot hot water makes swelling worse." _GRROWWWLLL _"_Aghhh._ It expanded in the tub and still is growing. It" _GURRGGLLLE_ " _URRRRP._ hurts again. I feel queasy, li-like I'm gonna get sick." He looked miserably up at his worried, gentle, caring father.

"Do you want me to rub it again?" Bruce asked sympathetically, observing that his engorged, protesting stomach was nevertheless, swelling and stretching to make much needed space for the squashed, expanding contents to go.

"No," _GUURRRGGLLLE "URRRPP. Mmmf._ Don't think it'll help. Might make it worse. Would you mind just setting your hand on my stomach? It feels" _GRRUUMMBBLLE "Mooaan._ Really warm and everything feels cold to it." _GRROOAAAANN "Grrowwllll. _The cold feels good." Bruce lightly placed his large hand on Robin's sweltering, laboring belly. He felt the violent quivering of Robin's taut abdominal muscles. He could feel the bubbling, groaning, trembling, griping, complaining, wobbling, grumbling, sloshing, and gurgling of the mixture constrained into Dick's, once again, rigid belly. Bruce watched, heartbroken, as Richard let out animalistic suffering moans, pitiful whines, distressed grunts, small howls, low growls, loud cries, tormented groans, thunderous belches, and agonized sighs as his stressed, extended stomach let out reverberating protests.

"Do you want to take off the glamour?" Bruce asked as one of Dick's clawed hands searched his bare chest. Richard sluggishly nodded his head and Bruce reached with both hands to slip off the necklace. Dick whined and growled as the cool hand was removed from his clammy, quivering, bellowing, agitated, globe of a belly. In the place of his bloated ward laid the young, stuffed demon, tail poking out of the top of his shorts. Batman once again placed his cool hand onto the swollen, inflamed, sore, stretched out, orb-like abdomen. Richard looked more feral when he emitted the raucous, animal-like noises now that his fangs and glowing scarlet eyes were visible.

The little demon's round, raspberry pink, plump stomach let out a sadistic, colossal wail that reverberated through his whole body and up his father's arm. "_Grrrrrrr. Whiinne."_ Dick let out a few bestial sounds as the walls of his overtaxed, ballooned abdomen fiercely strained against the revolting, mutinous contents and gas that it was struggling to contain and envelop. His long, barbed tail ferociously thrashed in an expression of pain. Bruce began to soothingly knead the numerous bubbles of boisterous hot air out of Robin's excruciatingly bulging belly. _"Whimper. BUUUURRRRPPPP. Rwwwwlll. URRRRRPPPPP. Ugh. Mmmmf. BUURRPP. Unnn. Urrp. Nggnn. Whine. Grrrrr. Burrp."_

Dick reached down and attempted to untie the stretched string that was painfully crushing his rotund, bloating, crowded stomach when the pain had become unbearable and when his firm, rapidly swelling abdomen came close to tearing the thick, straining string. He struggled to get his slender, clawed fingers between the sturdy, nearly overpowered string and his warbling, laboring tummy. Loud, feral noises were coming from both his opened mouth and his overexerted stomach. By the time he decided that the struggled attempts to contract his corpulent, overburdened belly were futile, his normally placid mind was clouded with enough intolerable pain that he sliced through the offending string with his long, sharp claws, unintentionally scratching long vertical lesions into some of the inflamed flesh surrounding his toiling, stretched, aching globe.

**Noapte Aripa**** (Demon Dick's) POV**

He felt large, cool hands pitilessly press excruciatingly onto the viciously burning gashes on his sore, corpulent abdomen, repressing his distressed, tender stomach's much needed growth as well as squashing the rotund, hurting sphere. The human was forcibly pushing his stomach fat where there was no more space and pressed him into the hard tile, bullying him into the weaker, intimidated, more vulnerable position on his back. It could not threaten him like this; he would kill it for causing him such pain and humiliation. Something inside of him stirred and compelled him to only warn and lightly attack his oppressor. His mind was still fogged over when he bared his glinting fangs and let out low, feral growls in an obvious display of warning. He roared when the cruel and abusive torturing hands were not removed, slashing out with his clawed hands- painfully pushing the large hands further into his agitated, brimming tummy- at the large, blurred figure (his tormentor) who was closely leaning over him. He felt his jagged claws lightly, shallowly, slash through cloth and skin to draw a small amount of blood from the superficial cuts. _"RRRRRRR. YOWWLL. GRRRRR. Ngnnnn. HISSSS."_ He let out loud, angry noises as his rebellious movements deepened the denting force in his firm, stuffed blimp. With a loud thud, he lied back down.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce POV**

Dick was obviously distressed. His feral whines and whimpers broke Bruce's heart. Dick had always been good at hiding pain and discomfort, both of which were apparent on his purple face. Bruce laid his large hands on the bursting orb until he felt the turbulent, vibrating ripples become more forceful as the dynamic bubbles in the engorged belly shifted more violently. He began to tenderly but firmly knead the air bubbles in the gurgling blimp.

Bruce was shocked when Dick's long claws suddenly sliced into his bloated stomach. He saw the dark, almost black blood quickly seep out of the long gouges and quickly applied pressure to stop the bleeding. Dark, menacing growls were directed at him as Dick bared his pointed fangs. Bruce wasn't sure how deep the cuts were, so he didn't relieve the pressure. He felt guilty causing his son obvious pain as his large hands indented his firm, overfed stomach. Dick roared and tried to jump at him, with only his firm hand pressing harder into his distended belly stopping him from tackling Bruce. As it was, Dick's long claws left small, shallow cuts in his wide shoulder.

"Dick! Dick! Calm down! It's me, Bruce! Dick, stop struggling! I'm trying to stop the bleeding!" Bruce yelled, alarmed. Feral, angered growls, hisses, and yowls worked their way out of Dick's open mouth.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

Piercing yells made his throbbing, murky head give a stinging twinge and he threateningly growled out in a louder warning. When neither the thundering, reverberating shouts nor the brutal pressure on his distended, overstuffed, pained abdomen ceased, he lunged, squishing his globular belly with both the pushing hands, as well as his chest and thighs squeezing the blimp between them, as he attempted to bite into one of his enemy's muscular arms. Sharp fangs were about to release all of his pain into the strong, thick arms when not only did the harsh pressure on his bloated orb let up and the yelling cease, but a soft, lax, delicate hand tenderly but cautiously guided him to lie back down. The thing that had stirred inside him (the Stirring he decided to call it) before commanded him to do what this gentle human wanted. A soft, kind voice- nothing like the panicked yelling from before- calmly spoke in a flowing voice. The sound of the voice had almost made him want to understand what was being said and let the Stirring take control when the soothing human set something down next to his heftily swollen stomach, but then it rubbed a horribly stinging liquid into the raw, bleeding lacerations on his bulkily ballooned tummy. He howled in pain and bellowed other enraged, feral noises as he trapped the old, traitorous human under himself, fangs bared and about to bite into its weak neck. _"GRROWWLL. HISSS. RRRRRRR. SNARL."_

His disturbed stomach rumbled and groaned in protest of his swift, thoughtless movements. The uncomfortable, excruciating sensations forced pained sounds out of his mouth instead of the furious noises from a few seconds before. _SLOSH. SLOSH. GUURRGGLLE. RUMBLE. GRRROOOOANN. SLLOOSSSHHH. GRRRRR. SLLOOSSHH. BUBBLE, BUBBLE, BUBBLE. GRUMBLE. SNARL. SLOSH, SLOSH. "Ngnnn. Grooaaann. Mfffff. Nnnnnn. Aghhhh. Moooaaaan. Grrrrrrr. Umfff. *huff* Urrrrrrpppppp."_ He felt his strong arms and legs give out, but a pair of muscular arms stopped him from falling on, and unbearably crushing, his agonizingly sore, excruciatingly distended belly between himself and the frail, bony human. The strong, warm, constraining arms yanked him off of the slender human and laid him again on his back. He was about to get up and begin to attack until he felt the earlier tormenting, but now comforting hand rub and massage his distended, warbling tummy. Small moans of pleasure escaped with loud burps, pained animalistic whimpering, and blissful groaning as the hand caused his stomach to gurgle, growl, groan, and slosh as it prodded the many troublesome bubbles of gas out of his violently quivering blown up belly.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce POV**

Dick wouldn't stop struggling no matter what Bruce said. "Alfred!" Bruce yelled, knowing the butler would know what to do. The little demon lunged, squishing his large belly farther into Bruce's hand and between his own chest and thighs. Long fangs were about to close on his arm when Alfred, who had appeared in the doorway, told him to let go and be quiet. Bruce yanked his hand away from the ballooned gut and Alfred laid a calming hand on the demon's shoulder. Richard allowed Alfred to push him onto his back saying "Shhhh. Calm yourself Master Richard; we are only trying to help you." Alfred moved the tray full of medical supplies next to Dick and put hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball. He dabbed the cuts with the cotton ball. Dick howled, letting out pained, angry bestial sounds as he jumped, tail thrashing angrily about, and pinned Alfred under him, about to bite his neck.

Bruce was about to yank Dick off of Alfred when Dick's swollen, bloated stomach emitted loud, biting, furious, excruciating-sounding grumbles, sloshes, snarls, rumbles, bubbles and growls. The angry noises that had been coming from Dick's open mouth changed to pained sounds. Dick's strong, lean arms and well-built legs began quaking. Bruce caught him around the chest as his limbs gave out, hefted him off of Alfred, and flipped him onto his back. He began to tenderly the little demon's sore, aching, trembling, inflamed, antagonized, quaking, stretched, bulging abdomen. _"Moooaaaannnn. URRRRRRPPPP. Whimper. GROOOOAAAANNNN. BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPP P. Mooaann."_ Dick's mouth stretched into a pain-filled smile as feral pleased, tortured sounds came out in between reverberating, thundering burps as his large hands prodded, goaded, and provoked the air out of his firm, engorged, inflated, gas-filled belly.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

After a few minutes, one of the large, cool hands painfully split open one of the long, raw wounds. He bellowed as he sprang at the larger human. The human voluntarily allowed itself to be trapped and pushed into the inferior position, vulnerably lying on its back, with its thin, yielding, weak stomach exposed, large head tilted up and to the side-giving him a perfect chance to kill it. His fangs pressed against the thick neck of the human, drawing a small amount of blood, and proving his dominance before letting go. The ignored, heartless griping of his ballooned tummy made itself known as the twice as harsh thundering and reverberating rumbles and objecting roars forced merciless trembles and horrible, sickening agony throughout his entire body. _GRRRR. SLOOSSHH. MOOOAAAAAN. BUBBLE BUBBLE. RUMBLE. GROOAANN. BUBBLE. . BUBBLE. RWWWRRRLLL. GURGLE GURGLE. SLOSH._The urge to flop over and plead for the soothing caress battled with the instinct to hide the nauseating pain and lay down to suffer alone, with no one seeing his weakness, in order to keep his pride.

At another series of forceful tremors and waves of agony, a loud keening sound forced its way out of his mouth. He gave into the humiliating urge, choosing to binge on comfort, and collapsed onto the burly human before slumping off to grab his distressed, tormented, engorged belly on the cold, hard floor. He let out a feral, begging whine as the sizeable hands were not immediately massaging his tortured, laboring, corpulent stomach. The gentle hands of the older human brushed through his clammy hair as the muscular human prodded him onto his back and pried his arms from their position unknowingly constricting his rigid, bulging belly. A loud whimper came out of his mouth as the cool, large hands pressed too severely on his unyielding, compressed, hard, aching, dense, swollen tummy. The unpleasant pressure quickly lightened into a kind, gentle kneading that comfortingly stirred the left over and recently produced bubbles to his throat and into freedom. _Bubble, bubble "BUUURRRRPPPP." GURGLE, GURGLE, RUMMMBBBLLLE "UUURRRRRPPPPPP. Ngnnn" BURBLE, SLOSH, SLOSH "Mffff. BURRP. URRRP. BELLLCCHH" _The muscular human removed its hands, causing him to whine, bleat, whimper, mewl and pleadingly beg for it to continue the pleasurable sensation.

He felt the muscular arms that he had earlier attempted to bite slide under his knees and neck. He felt the human, the weak creature, lift him, letting his tail dangle. He let loose a loud, feral yowl and several low growls and grunts as his uncontrollable, gorged, churning, rippling, glutted, rotund belly wobbled, bounced into, collided with, and was briefly squashed in an embrace by the large human's torso. Soothing sounds and whispered comfort stopped him from struggling and fighting to release himself from the, at first, painful, caging embrace. Animalistic grunts, howls, roars, bellows, cries, snarls and growls shot from his mouth every step when his unmanageable, bursting, crammed, plump tummy achingly bobbed and bumped into the firm muscles of the human. When the human sets him down on the warm, soft bed he can't help but whimper, whine, groan, keen, and grunt as the bulky human smothered, pressurized, oppressed, squashed, compressed, crushed, and pressed into his massive, stiff, unwieldy, weighty, rigid belly while slowly setting his dreadfully laden body down.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce knew as soon as one of the gashes widened just a fraction that he would be attacked. He had made the connection between how a wolf acts and how his demon-controlled son was acting, so he allowed himself to be pushed down on his back, leaving his stomach open for a killing blow, and raises and tilts his head to the side, providing the merciless demon with a chance to slaughter him. Bruce felt hot breath on his neck and sharp fangs give a small nip around his windpipe before he moved his head back.

The demon's stomach had been loudly complaining since he jumped, but now it was at least twice as loud. Dick hesitated, his face showing a bit of pain before another series of protests caused his quivering limbs to crumple. The heavy, bulky demon almost took the breath out of him as Dick's heavy mass suddenly collapsed on top of him. He gasped as his breathless lungs pleaded for air. Dick keened before sliding off of Bruce's winded stomach, curling up on the cold tile floor. Bruce panted, recovering his breath, as Richard let out a miserable animalistic begging whine. Alfred combed his long, gentle fingers through Dick's clammy hair as Bruce gently turned Dick onto his back, then pried his arms away from squeezing his bulging orb.

Bruce began to massage the overstuffed, billowy, pulsating belly, only for Dick to let out a loud, heartbreaking whimper. Figuring he had been pressing too hard, he reduced the pressure he had been putting on the distended globe. He softly kneaded the puffed up abdomen as the many disruptive bubbles groaned, gurgled, and nudged their way up, out of his throat. _"BUUURRRRPPPP. UUURRRRRPPPPPP. Ngnnn. Mffff. BUURRPP. URRRP. BELLLCCHH."_

He realized that Dick would probably be more comfortable on the plush, luxurious bed and moved to pick him up. Dick pitifully whined, bleated, mewled, animalistically begged, and whimpered as he moved his hands off of the ballooned, feverish sphere. His thick, strong, muscular arms moved under his son's knees and neck and he lifted the bloated child. As he began to lift, Dick's fleshy, weighty stomach caused him to have to hug his overstuffed ward to his chest so that he didn't fall over. Dick furiously yowled, grunted, and growled as his bulky tummy was squashed. The hefty, plump, rotund orb bobbed and bounced into Bruce's chest, almost overbalancing him as he carried the noisy, tetchy, complaining Richard to his bed. He placed the demon on his bed, accidentally squishing his whimpering, whining, groaning, keening, and grunting ward's protruding, globular belly, before sitting on the bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

The brawny human sat down on the bed, making it slant. _SLOSH, GRRRR, SLOOSSHH, GURGLE "Rrrrr. GRUUUNNNTTT. Nggggnnnnn. Mmmmmff."_ He let out a deep, warning growl-baring his fangs- daring the member of the far more fragile species to disturb his terribly distressed, unpleasantly strained, horridly overburdened, dreadfully overtaxed stomach **one more time**… The weaker being held up both of its hands in a peaceful signal. He emitted another low growl, reluctantly accepting the submissive apology. _GRRRRUUUUMMMBBBLLLE. GRRRRRR. SLOSH. GUUURRRGGGGLLLLE. "Whiiiiinnnnne. Grooooaaan. Mphhhh. Rrrrrrrrr."_ His awfully irritated, mightily bloated gut produced boisterous, thundering, angered, resonating, relentless, fluctuating ripples, bouncing jiggles, unruly joggles, churning tremors, clamoring roars, and explosive shudders that pulsed, surged, roused, bubbled, throbbed and jolted like shock waves through the aching, ungainly, rancorous, rigid, huffy, mutinous, bulkily distended orb. He keened, whined, mewled, whimpered, wailed, moaned, and hissed as the horrid, unbearable, shooting, nauseating, violent, excruciating, torturous, stabbing tremors racked his tormented, distortedly swollen belly. A firm hand halted the quaking from releasing its energy into the air and pushed the numerous painfully jouncing reverberations into his core, forcing his rigorous, overstuffed innards to wobble with severe pain. Yowling, he bared his teeth at the offending limb which was quickly removed. Whimpering, he curled around his engorged tummy as it warbled, bubbled and jiggled in complaint of the excessive, superfluous stuffing it enfolded.

Several fingers softly, barely touching the skin, leisurely traced systematic, broad, calm circles everywhere into his painfully protesting abdomen. Animalistic sounds of delighted, relieved pleasure were released with bestial cries of anguished, agonized hurt and thundering, resounding belches. _RRRRRR, GURRGGLLE, BUBBLE BUBBLE "Whimpper, moooaaaannn, groooaaaan, URRRRRRPPPPPPP." _As the horrid quivers ceased their assault on his stomach his bestial wails faded into blissful hums, delighted bleats, elated keens, moans of pleasure, joyous mewls, content purrs and intoxicated-sounding groans. The slight, gentle pressure leisurely increased until it was equivalent to what it had been before. Firm hands prodded, coerced, stroked, fondled, caressed, massaged, kneaded and soothed his sweating, toiling, bulging, gorged, plump, fattened, bilged, unfurled, firm, rocklike belly.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Dick let out boisterous protests as the bed slanted, making his bulbous belly jiggle and complain. He let out a low, warning, menacing growl and Bruce clearly got the message 'don't do anything that will upset my stomach or I will end you'. Bruce raised his hands in a surrendering, apologizing manner which the young demon seemed to reluctantly accept. When his stomach began its brutal, backbiting protests, Dick keened, whined, mewled, whimpered, wailed, moaned, and hissed. He began to knead and work the complaining blimp when Richard yowled and bared his teeth at Bruce. Bruce quickly removed his hand and Dick curled into a protective ball around his rigid, corpulent globe. He tenderly drew large, slow circles into Dick's grumbling tummy. Feral, pleasured sounds were mixed with resounding burps and bestial, tortured noises were released from Dick's mouth. The pained sounds turned into blissful hums, delighted bleats, elated keens, moans of pleasure, joyous mewls, content purrs, peaceful belches and intoxicated-sounding groans. Bruce slowly increased the pressure of the massaging rubbing, still feeling the bubbling and gurgling of gas in the bloated abdomen. The gas needed to get out; it would definitely make Dick feel better and, as he would say it, unflate his belly. He asked Alfred to tie down Richard's arms and feet. Bruce felt incredibly guilty about what he was going to do.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

The pressure suddenly intensified as the firm hands that were as long as his swollen gut was wide forcibly pushed their way inside the indentation they made, squashing his packed, globular, ballooned globe that was filled with air. He bellowed and roared in pain as the adulterous hands plunged further into his battered, disrupted, laboring, overstuffed orb that bulged up around them. He tried to strike out with his spiked, sharp-edged tail, only to find that his heavy, cumbersome potbelly that was above his slender tail kept the muscles from being able to flex. _"Grrrr! ROARR!"_ He tried to attack the human, but the unyielding hands kept his toiling tummy from bending or moving. The bubbles of gas that the merciless hands goaded then moved to prod the near bursting walls of his belly, then travelled up his throat. _GURGLE, GURGLE "BUUUUURRRRRPPPP." BUBBLE, BUBBLE, BUBBLE "Nnnnnnng." RUMMMMBLLLE "URRPP" RRRRRRRRR "WHIMPER" SLOSH SLOSH "MOOAAANNN" BUBBLE, BUBBLE "BUUURRRRPPPP" BUUURRRBBBLLLE "WHIINNE" GUGGLE "URRRPP" _He tried to claw at the hands that unpleasantly and adversely immersed themselves into his plump, uncomfortable, aching, sore, tender sphere, only to find that his struggling arms were bound to the suddenly unwelcome bed. Booming yells, deafening screams, howls, ringing shrieks, echoing screeches, reverberating forced burps, and resonating cries were discharged from his fanged mouth as the unbearable torment rejected his internal pleas to end. He couldn't breathe as acidic tears ran down his pained face while the brutal pressure refused to allow his horribly overfed tummy to balloon and distend to the necessary extent. Humiliation blanketed his frazzled, fatigued, tense body-even his embarrassingly puffy, engorged, overindulged, blown up, fattened, swollen stomach- from both the pain and the degradation of being forced into the submissive, weaker, exposed, vulnerable position of a drudge. Indignity and mortification turned his tear-stained face a raspberry color as he flushed in shame, feebly stirring against his strong restraints.

The abrasive pressure halted and he ravenously gulped in mouthfuls of much needed air. Lungfuls of desired air bulged, ballooned, and inflated his exposed gut. The repetitive bobbing of his bulbous abdomen disturbed, unsettled, and shook up its many stuffed contents causing him to once again feel queasy as his vision blurred. Large palms were delicately laid on his complaining, troubled belly before jolting and applying the agonizing, tortuous, weighty force once again, into his burdened, gluttonized stomach. The feeling of the straining, churning, swirling substances made his already hazy, groggy head tipsily whirl as his glutted, nauseated tummy sickeningly heaved, turned, and twisted in revulsion. He stretched his neck, the Stirring telling him to get his head off of the bed, before he vomited the roused foodstuff and partially disgorged his oversaturated stomach. The excruciating pressure was hurriedly removed as he puked again. Large, fumbling hands hastily groped to free his small arms from their unnecessarily durable confines. He slumped back onto the spongy, uncomfortably plush bed and curled in onto himself, hugging his bloated, spoiled, strained, puffed up, overburdened, heavy blimp. His freed tail feebly gave a halfhearted flail. Warm, gentle, loving hands very cautiously caressed, massaged, and stroked his woozy, fevered, loaded, ill bulk. Muted moans, quiet whimpers, soft whines and restrained groans were released as his protesting, ailing stomach was affectionately, tenderly, and carefully rubbed, softly kneaded, and soothed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce swiftly increased the pressure as he pushed his flat palms into the swollen belly. Dick bellowed and roared in pain as his stomach bulged around his large hands. Bubbles of air were excruciatingly forced up and out of Richard's throat. _"BUUUUURRRRRPPPP. Nnnnnnng. URRPP. WHIMPER. MOOAAANNN. BUUURRRRPPPP. WHIINNE. URRRPP." _He felt Dick try to strike out at him, but the ties and Bruce's hands pressed firmly into his bloated orb kept Dick from being able to move. Dick let loose roaring yells, earsplitting screams, thundering howls, piercing shrieks, high-pitched screeches, resounding forced burps, and echoing cries. Bruce felt remorseful and heartbroken that he was causing his son this much pain, but he knew it would help overall. When tears sluggishly fell from Dick's glowing eyes Bruce had to let up on the pressure. Dick gasped in air, making his jiggling, distended globe rapidly bob and bounce.

Bruce waited a few seconds before reapplying the pressure and indenting the bloated abdomen. He saw the little demon's head spin in a lazy circle before Dick quickly moved his head off the bed right before he threw up. Bruce quickly removed his hands from their compressing position and fumbled to undo the restraints on Richard's arms and legs. Dick puked again and slumped back onto the bed, curling in a protective ball, encasing his upset tummy. The barbed tail gave a minor twitch. Bruce guiltily began to gently, affectionately massage, caress, and stroke his ill son's fevered, unsettled, disquieted bulk. Muted moans, quiet whimpers, soft whines and restrained groans made their way out of Richard's mouth. He could feel the immense heat that radiated from Dick's entire body. He needed to reduce his ward's obvious, high fever. "Alfred!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

The hulking human stopped rubbing his troubled gut and yelled, causing him to whimper as his throbbing head twinged in pain. His tail unenthusiastically slapped the stationary human. Giving in to the shameful, childish impulse, he nuzzled and snuggled his head into the human's brawny, sturdy, muscular abdomen. The human started in surprise or disbelief, then enfolded the young demon's chest and head into a cuddling embrace. Though he would never admit to the juvenile, naïve, trusting, disgraceful, blissful contentment it gave him, he found himself smiling tranquilly in an elated, delighted, trance-inducing, ecstasy. A loving, gentle kiss was pressed to his moist, sticky forehead. The human's soft skin pressed into his damp hair, around his horns. He heard the thick door creak open and hushed footsteps crept over to the bed. Even though he was facing into the human's downy, supple, shirt, he could tell it was the elder human. He stopped himself from babyishly whining as the strong, fatherly human lowered him back down and set his back on the springy, silky, velvety bedding. Cool, soft, damp, fluffy cloth relaxingly dabbed at his clammy, sweaty forehead. He whined as the cool cloth was removed, but then it was placed on his sticky, fevered neck. Another cold cloth was settled on his bubbling, gurgling, upset, sweltering, glutted belly. He whimpered as the cold caused him to shiver, his upset stomach wobbled and gurgled against the dent it created in the spongy bed. The cold cloth was removed by wrinkled hands and replaced by a warming pad. Unlike before, the stifling heat felt pleasant. Hands started to carefully rub and work his puffy, bloated blimp. Exhausted from his tummy's strenuous, vigorous, grueling laborious day, soothed by the comforting mix of hot and cool, and lulled by the repetitive, relieving, calming massaging, kneading, rubbing, fondling, stroking, and caressing of his swollen abdomen, he drifted into a deep, fatigued slumber.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Dick whimpered when he stopped rubbing his sickened belly to yell for Alfred to bring up a few washcloths and a bucket of cold water. The thin, spiked tail half-heartedly slapped his arm. Bruce was stunned when the young demon nuzzled and snuggled his head into Bruce's stomach and chest. He pulled his son's chest and head into a loving, affectionate, cuddling embrace and gently kissed his clammy forehead. The demon's serene, relaxed smile almost made it seem like he was the Dick Bruce had known and raised; that had been raised human. He looked up from nestling his cheek into Dick's soft, damp, black hair as the door creaked open and Alfred stepped in. Alfred raised a disapproving eyebrow at the sick that had, by some miracle, landed in the trashcan next to Dick's bed. Bruce shrugged and reluctantly lowered Richard back into the plush bed. He took the bucket of ice water from Alfred, wrung out a washcloth, and dabbed Dick's feverish forehead. Dick whined as Bruce removed the, now lukewarm, washcloth, dipped it back in the bucket of ice water, then laid it on his son's burning, flushed neck. He grabbed another cold washcloth on Dick's bloated stomach, only for him to shiver, then whimper as his upset, distended belly wobbled, tensed and quivered. Alfred handed him a heating pad and indicated for Bruce to lay it on the troubled, bloated orb. He laid it down on the stiff, gorged blimp before he began to rub, knead, work, manipulate, and caress the queasy globe through the heating pad. Bruce dotingly smiled as the scary, adorable little demon, his kind, caring, fun-loving son, fell into a deep sleep.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Wowwww this was long. I hope it was worth the wait! Would've posted sooner but I wanted to finish this part of the story. I think it will be the next chapter that Noapte Aripa meets YJ.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like it! I own nothing. Thanks for the positive reviews! I had to change one part in chapter 4 to make this part possible so he basically only ate 7 souls and drank from 7 people. Sorry for the wait!**

**Do you like the duel POV? The demon language is translated from Gujarati.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce woke up as he felt the bed tilt. He slightly opened his eyes to see the barbed part of his demon son's tail flicking. He watched as the small demon slowly moved on all fours to the window box. The demon paused to look down at his stomach, as if calculating the angle and force he would need to jump with to get his weighty, globular belly onto the large window shelf. A few seconds later he jumped onto the shelf then used his clawed hands to open the thick, red curtains. He practically melted as he lied down on his side, Bruce could see his glowing red eyes reflect the bright light of the full moon, before he turned onto his back, put his hands on his bloated stomach, and let out a content sigh as he fell asleep. Bruce smiled as he grabbed a pillow and a thin blanket as he got up. He stealthily walked over to the window shelf and laid the thin blanket over his son's legs and slid the pillow under Dick's head. He kissed the demon's forehead then went back to bed.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

The moon was calling and the Stirring was trying to gain control. It was his turn. The Stirring had suppressed him for too long, now was his time. It would not oppress him yet, like it always did. He got on all fours and slid off of the bed. He flicked his tail and slinked over to the window shelf. The moon was calling to him and it was on the other side of the thick cloth. How much harder would he have to jump to get his new weight onto the shelf? Looking at his puffed up abdomen he made the guess and jumped. Thankfully he made it up, and without disturbing his bulky tummy. He pulled the curtains open and felt the moonlight relax him. He lied down on his side before turning on his back, feeling the bright moonlight soothe and ease his laboring, distended, plump belly. Sleep quickly took his consciousness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

A loud hiss and the sound of scrambling claws hitting wood is what woke Bruce the second time. He looked to where the sounds had stopped and saw an incredibly less bloated demon crouched in a dark corner and glaring towards the window. Bruce turned to where Dick was looking and saw a sliver of sunlight on the window shelf. He got up and walked over to pull the thin, sheer curtains closed to dull the light to a moderate level for the little demon. Dick moved and slid under the bed where it was dark and shadowy before scratching at the scabbed over gashes on his belly. Bruce lay down on his stomach and looked at Dick. Glowing crimson eyes stared back. The demon brought his hands up and began drawing in the air. The characters he was drawing were not any letters of any language he knew.

Richard hit his head on the bed as someone loudly knocked on the door. _"Grsrsrsr."_ The little demon let out a mix between a hiss and a growl as he clutched his head in pain. Bruce got up as Alfred came in carrying a full tray and walked over as he set it down on the small cherry-wood table in the carpeted part of the room. "I believed it was time for both of you to eat. Master Richard will soon need nourishment, whether he is gorged and satiated or not." Alfred walked back out of the door to go Alfreding, or whatever it was Alfreds do.

Dick crawled out from the dark shadows of under the bed and crept over to the table. Bruce took the lid off of the silver tray to reveal a large piece of salmon, a small salad, a large glass of water, a raw, bloody steak and a medium lidded opaque Tupperware container. Richard hopped onto the chair opposite Bruce and grabbed the meat, still crouched on his clawed feet. He tore into the steak with long fangs. _"Mmmmm."_ Robin made feral, delighted sounds as he wolfed down the beef, glutting his thinner body. Bruce couldn't help but amusedly laugh as Dick avariciously tried to open the Tupperware contained, only for his long claws to obstruct his attempt to pry the lid off. He held his hand out and the young demon grumpily handed it over. Bruce effortlessly unsealed the container, caught a glimpse of blood, and had the container snatched from his hands. Dick gluttonously gulped down the full container of blood before letting out a vociferous burp. He hopped off of the chair and curled up, in the silhouette of the table, on the plush, ornate carpet before, once again, itching at the healing slashes. Bruce smacked his hands then let out an amused chuckle at the pet-like action as his son put his head down on one of his arms. He cut into his salmon and began to eat his own food.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

He woke with a hiss as the intense light shined on him, making his purple skin tingle and prickle. He scrambled away from the uncomfortable, itching sunlight, going to a dark corner of the room. The large human sat up and looked at him before looking at the shelf he had previously occupied. It got up and pulled a thin, gossamer cloth over the window, dimming but not extinguishing the light. He wanted the dark; the dark was his friend; his life; his vital essence. The small space between the bed and the floor was filled with shadows so that is where he went. Thanks to the empowering ability of the moon reacting with his paranormal demon core, his previously ballooned belly had shrunk to a manageable, smaller, comfortable size that could fit in the small gloomy space. He scratched at the itching slices in his abdomen. The human laid down on his stomach, but Dick was getting hungry and drew હું તમને સમજી શક્યા નથી. હું ભૂખ્યા રહ્યું છે **(I do not understand you. I am getting hungry)** into the air in front of him. It was the language on his people, the cysgod cythraul **(shadow demons)**. The human looked at him, puzzled by his writing. He sometimes hated that so few humans understood it. Iaith chythraul cysgod **(shadow demon language)** was much more comforting and made him feel safe and protected.

A loud knocking made him jump. He let out a mix between a growl and a hiss as his head smashed into the bed frame. The human got up and walked over to the table as the old human walked over. The pungent smell of blood enticed him to leave his dark sanctuary. He crept over to the table and jumped onto the chair, staying crouched on his haunches. The blood-covered steak lured him to scoff down the gory meat then open the blood-filled container. He wrestled with the lid but his claws hindered his fingers fumbling attempt to open it. The human held out its hand and he grudgingly handed it over. The human opened it and the strong scent of blood seduced him to grab the container out of the human's hand. He guzzled down the blood, dissappointed that it was pig's blood, but his selfish thirst made him indifferent. Once his craving was satiated he leisurely slid off the chair, scrathed at the cuts until the human slapped his hands, and then, satisfied, cozily curled up feeling completely at ease. From his spot on the soft carpet, he silihouette of the table felt secure and relaxing with the large human close nearby. He lied his head on his arms until he felt his stomach bubble, groan, and rumble. He pleasuredly laid on his back and began to enjoyably massage his still swollen belly. He blissfully worked and kneaded the bubbles out of his enlarged tummy. _"Moooaaannnn"_ He moaned in elation as he calmed his fizzing abdomen, beginning to doze off.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

_Grrrrr. Gurgle. Mooaann. "Mmmm. Urrrpp. Mewl."_ Bruce worriedly looked under the table, fearing another bellyache beginning, only to see Richard contentedly smiling, laying on his back and rubbing his less distended, but still swollen belly. Though it had obviously greatly shrunken overnight, it was still large enough that it would still unpleasantly press against his Robin uniform. _Growwwlll. "Moooaaaannnn"_ He moaned in pleasure as his kneading and massaging caused a blissful ecstasy. Bruce rolled his eyes at the childlike actions and noises and went back to eating.

"Sir? Mister Kent has been calling for you since yesterday. He demands to speak with you on League business." Alfred said.

"Thank you Alfred, I will be with him in a minute." Bruce said, finishing up his lunch and folding his napkin.

As they walked down to the batcave Alfred commented "Master Dick seems to be much more comfortable than earlier." Bruce raised an eyebrow. "He was asleep at your feet, Master Bruce." Bruce walked into the cave, quickly changed into the batsuit, and walked to the monitor.

"Clark." Batman growled.

"Bruce. We need you for an off-world mission. Khunds are rebelling. It should only take about two days." Superman said.

"Alfred is going on vacation and I don't want to leave Dick alone. He is not feeling well." Bruce lied.

"Drop him off with the team. Wally will take care of him. You know those two are like brothers."

Bruce thought about it. Zatanna did seem to know more about the demon side of Dick than he did. "Fine." He hung up.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

He woke up to find the large human gone. The safe feeling he got with the human was gone as he was alone in the grand, forlorn room. He went to the door, grabbed the handle, and twisted it. He began to walk through the door when his arm was yanked back. After walking back into the room he saw his claws stuck, hooked in the thick wooden door. He struggled to unhook his claws but found he couldn't. He sat down next to the doors and resolved to wait for the human to return, beginning to rub and pick at the scabs.

Of course when the human did return, he hit Dick with the door. _"YELP! Grrrr."_ The young demon got up and walked closer to the wall as the door was slowly pushed open. The, now weirdly dressed, large human poked his head around the door, saw Dick's predicament, and laughed. _"Grrrrrrr."_ Dick growled at him. Large hands grabbed onto the tips of his fingers and painstakingly worked and wiggled each finger until it came free from the thick wood. Noapte flexed his fingers, getting the stiffness out of them. He got back on all fours and looked curiously up at the hulking human. The human gestured for Noapte to follow him as he walked out of the room, down the stairs, and into the batcave. He-"_it"_ Noapte reminded himself- opened a case that had the, previously, painfully tight uniform in it and took the pieces out. It handed them to Dick who looked at them puzzled. Bruce helped him put on the Robin uniform, which Richard unenthusiastically complied to until Bruce tried to buckle the uncomfortably constricting tunic. Noapte snarled, wriggled, and tried to nick the human's arm as it tried to force his still slightly swollen belly into a smaller, slightly squashing space. After three painful squeezes the shirt was on, but Noapte was still trying to open the awkwardly cramped tunic to scratch at the wounds.

The human, once again, slapped his hands away. _"Whiiiinnnnne"_ Noapte whined as it was clear that the father-like human was not planning on letting him relieve his unpleasantly confined tummy. He followed the human as it lead him to a large machine and tugged him into it as a bright light flashed and a loud voice spoke gibberish.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

As soon as Bruce finished eating he went back upstairs, hoping that Dick hadn't woken yet. He opened the door, only for it to hit something that let out a loud yelp and a growl. Bruce slowly opened the door then poked his head around it to see Dick with his claws stuck in the door in a ring around the doorknob. He couldn't help but laugh until his son growled, then he grabbed Dick's fingers near the claws and began to meticulously work the long claws out of the expensive wood. Once the claws were free Dick stretched and bent his slender fingers to remove the soreness. Bruce motioned for Dick to follow him and brought him to the batcave to get him dressed and to Mount Justice. Removing his son's Robin uniform from its case, he turned and gave it to Richard. The little demon tilted his head in an adorably perplexed manner. Sighing, he helped his ward into the uniform. Thankfully Dick was hesitantly compliant until they got to the tunic. Bruce had to condense the still fairly distended stomach into smaller confines to buckle the clasps. Dick snarled and tried to graze his arms with the sharp claws. It took three straining compresses around the fidgeting demon, but all the clips were fastened.

Bruce pulled his cowl over his face, slapped Richard's hands from unclasping the buckles on his tunic and lead him to the zeta before the white light consumed them.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

The light died down and they were in a different place. The walls were made of dirt, but it had metal machines in it. It was weird. Noapte squirmed in the constricting uniform before slowly shifting his hands to the buckles on the tunic. The large human let out a frustrated sound and smacked his hands away. He whined and fidgeted in place, keeping his hands at his sides. Suddenly he heard a gust of wind and a smaller human was standing right in front of him. He let out a surprised yowl and hid behind the brawny human. He heard the two humans talking then more of them came in. Noapte smelled a familiar scent and poked his head around his guardian. He recognized a black haired girl. It was her! What was her name… Zatanna, that was it! He sprinted over to her on all fours then did the human thing… what was it called… a hug.

She started in surprise then let out a laugh. "Noapte Aripa." He liked the sound of his name, but her and her father were the only ones that could pronounce it. She signed હાય, તમે કેવી રીતે કરવામાં આવી છે? **(Hi, how have you been?). He responded **હાય, ઠીક છે. ખરેખર, ખરેખર પર થોડા સન્સ પહેલા ખાધો, આ વિશાળ માનવ મને સમજી શકતા નથી, ઝડપી એક મને નર્વસ બનાવે છે, હું આ લોકો નથી જાણતા નથી અને આ ઉપવસ્ત્ર પીડાદાયક મારા પેટમાં મર્યાદિત છે. મોટા માનવ ન દો કરશે મને તિરસ્કૃત વસ્તુ પૂર્વવત્ કરો. તમે કેવી રીતે રહી છે? **(Hi, okay. Really, really over ate a few suns ago, this large human cannot understand me, the fast one makes me nervous, I do not know these people, and this tunic is uncomfortably restricting my stomach. The large human will not let me undo the damned thing. How have you been?). **The large human began to speak to Zatanna in the odd vocal language of the humans. After a few minutes the young humans began to walk back into the mountain, including Zatanna. He followed her, but turned back to the large human. Why wasn't he coming? He motioned for Nopate to go with the young ones. Was he not coming back? Noapte ran back and hugged the large human, not letting go. He felt tender hands gently pry him off of his large protector. Zatanna turned him around and signed તે ઠીક છે. તેણે પાછા હશે, તે માત્ર થોડા સમય માટે જાઓ છે. તેણે પાછા હશે, હું વચન. **(It's okay. He will be back, he just has to go for a while. He will be back, I promise.)**. Noapte whimpered but allowed her to lead him away, though he kept looking back until his keeper was out of sight.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Dick looked around Mount Justice before, again, reaching to unbuckle the clasps on his shirt. Bruce sighed and lightly slapped his hands away, earning him whine. Kid Flash suddenly appeared in front of them. Robin yowled and hid behind him. "Whoa, dude, what's wrong?" Kid Flash asked.

"He's not exactly himself. The demon side of him has its own personality and has been in control of his body since yesterday. He's… more feral, but he still has some of the same qualities. I don't think he understands English though. I need the team to look after him for a few days. Superman needs me for a mission since he is too incompetent to do it himself. Robin might pin you and nip at your throats, but he probably won't hurt you."

"The uniform looks a bit tighter than it did before." Wally commented.

"It is. He overate a bit so his stomach will be a bit sensitive." Batman said before the rest of the team came in. Suddenly Dick shot out from behind Batman, ran on all fours over to Zatanna, then hugged her. Zatanna jerked in surprise before laughing and saying "Noapte Aripa" and made weird hand symbols that Robin signed back to. "Zatanna, is that a language?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. It's the demon language but they can't speak on this plane so they draw the glyphs. I have a book I can copy for you. He overeat a bit?" Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"I do want the book and yes, quite a bit. Don't let him take the shirt off. He sliced his stomach open and I don't want him reopening the wounds. I trust that you can look after him for a few days while I am off world?"

"Of course. I mentioned before that my dad was the last person to make the glamour charm for him, but what I didn't say was that he was also the first. Me and Noapte, that's Robin's demon name, grew up together, and yes, I know his eating habits" she gave Batman a pointed look. "We're like siblings, with him as the little brother since he hasn't been on this plane as long. It seemed like romance because he acted all awkward the first day to let me know he knew it was me but that you all didn't know about the demon side of him. Now, go on. We'll look after him." Batman nodded and the team began to walk back to the living room.

Dick suddenly turned around and, running back, hugged Batman. Zatanna walked back to and pried Robin off of him before writing more glyphs. Robin whimpered as Zatanna lead him off, but he kept looking back until they turned a corner. Batman left for the Watchtower.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

Zatanna lead Noapte through the tower and into the living room. Suddenly Noapte's belly let out a loud growl. બ્લડ અને ટુકડો? **(Blood and steak?)**. He signed. Zatanna signed back તમે સંપૂર્ણ નથી? **(Aren't you full?)**. He shook his head. ખરેખર તરસ્યું અને ભૂખ્યું **(Really thirsty and hungry.)** Zatanna said something to the fast human and then lead him into the kitchen. From a large white box she pulled raw, bloody steaks that made his mouth water. He walked over, keening and mewling. She laughed and put them on a plate before putting them on the table. After jumping onto a chair, he devoured the steaks. As he licked the blood off of his fingers, he smelled blood; _human_ blood. He looked up to see the fast human handing Zatanna a bag of blood. Rushing over, he snatched it, poked his fangs through the thin plastic and sucked it dry. More. He wanted more. He let out a begging noise as he looked up at Zatanna. She shook her head no. He let out a forceful breath and whined before walking back into the living room. His stomach began to grumble and complain again, so he jumped up on the back of the couch, then purposefully fell off onto the main part of the, thankfully unoccupied, couch. Zatanna laughed and sat down next to the couch. Noapte tried to unbuckle the restricting shirt, only for Zatanna to hit his hands away. He whined and she drew તે તમને ન માંગતા નથી. તમે સ્ક્રેચમુદ્દે અંતે બનાવ્યો પડશે. આ માત્ર માર્ગ મેં શકે તો તમે તેને પૂર્વવત્ છે જો હું તમને હાથકડી પહેરાવવી.**(He doesn't want you to. You'll pick at the scratches. The only way I can let you undo it is if I handcuff you). **He respondedતે કરું છું. તમે મારા પેટ સાફ કરવું ખૂબ શકે? તે હર્ટ્સ છે અને પ્રકારની અપસેટ થયો હતો. **(Do it. Can you rub my stomach too? It hurts and is kind of upset.)**. Zatanna nodded. She cast a spell that formed the handcuffs then unbuckled his uniform, letting his bulging abdomen relax, and afterward she began to soothingly work and knead the swollen globe. She smirked as he calmed down, and then frowned at the long scratches. One of the other humans put in a movie, Zatanna re-buckled his shirt, and everyone was quickly asleep.

Except Noapte that is. His mind was whirring with worry _What if he doesn't come back? What if he abandons me? God the hunger is getting worse. What if he turns out like my demon parents? What if he doesn't come back? What would I do? Forget this, I need blood._ He twisted the shadows around the handcuffs and phased his wrists through them. Closing his eyes, he opened all of his senses to find the nearest source of lifeless blood. Finding it, he stealthily took off towards the room. He walked in and locked the door behind him. Looking around he absently noticed he was in a hospital as he walked towards the blood, thrust his hands through the glass doors of the cabinet to the wall full of hanging blood, then began to gorge himself on the crimson life-giving liquid.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Zatanna's POV**

Zatanna pulled Noapte along to the living room, knowing he was reluctant to leave Batman's side. Suddenly Noapte's belly let out a loud growl. બ્લડ અને ટુકડો? **(Blood and steak?)** Robin signed. She signed back તમે સંપૂર્ણ નથી? **(Aren't you full?)**. Noapte shook his head. ખરેખર તરસ્યું અને ભૂખ્યું **(Really thirsty and hungry.)** "Wally, can you go to the infirmary and get a blood bag? He's thirsty." Wally nodded and jogged off. She led Robin into the kitchen and pulled a raw steak out of the refrigerator. Noapte walked over to her, keening and mewling which caused her to laugh at the childish action. She put the steaks on a plate and set them on the table. Wally came in with a blood bag a few seconds later. "Thanks Wally."

"No problem" he said, handing it to her. A purple hand suddenly grabbed it out of her hand and Noapte drank it all in a few seconds. Zatanna couldn't help but notice that the Robin uniform seemed even tighter on him now. He let out a feral begging noise, but she shook her head no. If he had much more he would painfully bloat himself again. Robin whined and let out a forceful breath before he went back into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch. She laughed, amused, and sat down next to the couch. Noapte tried to unbuckle the shirt, but Zatanna hit his hands away. Batman would not be happy if she let him. He whined and she drew તે તમને ન માંગતા નથી. તમે સ્ક્રેચમુદ્દે અંતે બનાવ્યો પડશે. આ માત્ર માર્ગ મેં શકે તો તમે તેને પૂર્વવત્ છે જો હું તમને હાથકડી પહેરાવવી.**(He doesn't want you to. You'll pick at the scratches. The only way I can let you undo it is if I handcuff you). **તે કરું છું. તમે મારા પેટ સાફ કરવું ખૂબ શકે? તે હર્ટ્સ છે અને પ્રકારની અપસેટ થયો હતો. **(Do it. Can you rub my stomach too? It hurts and is kind of upset.)**. Zatanna nodded, surprised. She cast a spell "Mrof sffucdnah no sih stsirw ot pots sih sdnah morf gnivom ro gnisahp tuo fo meht" that formed the enchanted handcuffs then unbuckled his uniform, letting his swollen belly relax, and afterward she began to firmly but gently manipulate the puffy orb. She smirked as he calmed down, and then she frowned at the long scratches he had left on his stomach. A small smile came back when he didn't seem to notice as he let out pleasured, animalistic noises and blissful burps. Artemis put in the movie _Mulan_, Zatanna worked and re-buckled Robin's shirt and she fell asleep before the movie was half over.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

He was greedily drowning himself on blood and grief as he reached for then drained his fifth bag of scarlet juice; not caring that each bag had a gallon of blood and he had already drank five bags of the filling liquid in less than five minutes. He could see (and feel) that he was already past full and was beginning to considerably bloat himself, but didn't stop. Grieved, and not in control of himself, tears slowly began to fall down his flushed raspberry face as the bloated, buzzed, tipsy sensations started. He grabbed another bag.

After ten bags his previously thinning tummy was plumper and redder than it had been the first time he had binged a few days before. He was beginning to struggle to breathe as his suffocating uniform stretched and strained to restrictingly encircle his oppressed, crowded, ballooning blimp which was still bloating against it with every engluttoning gulp. He was also beginning to agonizingly hiccup from the intoxicating amount of blood he had drunk. Each hiccup excruciatingly pushed his rock-like, tight, bloated, firm, swollen belly further into his repressive tunic, belt, and pants. In between the buckles of his shirt, his stout, rotund, crushed stomach tried to escape, only for the painfully durable clasps to hold firm. His pants buckle was straining as his tight, swelling, crammed abdomen pressed against it. The belt fastening was toiling to stay buckled and not rip open even as his globular, cramped blimp bulged up around it, engulfing it as it agonizingly divided the hulking orb. His stomach was fit to burst even as he jammed more blood down his throat and into his overloaded, compressed belly. Tears were flowing more frequently down his flushed face, but he wiped them away before, standing on his toes and achingly stretching his overstuffed gut, he reached for another bag to excruciatingly pack into his overindulged, unwieldy, blimped out, weighty globe.

It wasn't until his twentieth bilging bag of blood that his trembling legs gave out as his inebriated, gluttonous weight became too much for his quivering, exhausted, lean legs to support. A loud crack and a sharp pain in his tail nearly woke him from his groggy, tanked, boozed trance, but he ignored it. He wastedly slumped back against the broken glass; limbs sprawled drunkenly, and buzzedly reached for another container to add to his smashed weight gain. He had to keep his legs spread so that hid crushed belly wouldn't sadistically press its burdensome weight on his shaking, exhausted legs. His corpulent, overstuffed stomach was enormously ballooned and completely raspberry colored as he engorged himself with another bag. After drinking so much he was utterly smashed and obese. He had already glutted himself, namely his bilged paunch, with more blood than twenty human bodies contained in his miserable condition, which was more than enough for his complaining stomach to lose any purple tinge. The buckles on his suffocating tunic had burst during a hiccup right after the twelfth gallon, his constricting pants buckle fractured when he was gorging himself on the thirteenth gallon, and his obstructing belt exploded open during his glutting of the fifteenth gallon, when he had been about to claw it off for being so painful and squashing his overstuffed belly into two horridly bloated parts. His stomach was hideously distended and tears now flowed freely down his face- both from the physical pain of overindulging himself so much and from the raw depressed feelings- before burning through the empty bags strewn chaotically around him. He was still hiccupping and every hiccup made his bloated stomach bulge and push against his stretched skin. _More. More will make it go away. He's not coming back. He left. He abandoned me. I thought I could trust him. What if he doesn't come back?_ He grabbed three bags and utterly consumed all of the blood from them, further bilging his overstuffed, protesting tummy. A loud knocking echoed throughout the room, but Noapte ignored it in his depressed, binging state and, intoxicated from the cumbersome amount of blood he had guzzled down, sloppily grabbed another bag and absolutely downed the bag in a few very tipsy gulps. Blood was splattered on his shirt and massive, fleshy belly. Each breath hurt and made him feel sick as his horridly distended, tight belly inflated, expanding past its ability to stretch and bobbed with each painful breath. Feeling flat out boozed he sloppily grasped for another bag. His overstuffed body was drunkenly swaying even though he was slumped sitting down and it took a few clumsy tries to seize a bag. _Why was he so nice if he was just going to leave? What did I do wrong? _He was halfway done with another when the door went flying to the other side of the room but he just sloppily purged the bag of blood, feeling drunk, smashed, dejected, pained, forsaken, bloated, heartbroken, and sloshed as a boozer, before intoxicated-ly reaching for another few bags.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Zatanna's POV**

Zatanna woke when Superboy yelled "He's gone!"

She immediately looked on the couch and was filled with anxiety. "Shit! Superboy listen for him, we have to find him now!"

"I'm sure he won't hurt anyone." M'gann said, trying to comfort the distressed girl.

"You don't understand! Me and Dad were never able to figure out why, but he has abandonment issues and probably feels like Batman left him for good, and he drinks when he's upset! Like drinks a freaking lot! Do you have any idea how much blood we keep in the mountain? A damn lot and if he gets access to it… Come on!" She ran to the infirmary with the team following. "Superboy?" she asked.

"He… doesn't sound too good. His stomach is loudly, violently protesting and really, really upset, I hear sizzling, and I can hear him whimpering, moaning, hiccupping, burping, and groaning. Frankly he sounds juiced, overfed, and drunk. I doubt he could stand up with how liquored up he is."

"Noapte! Noapte! Calm down! He's coming back! Open up, please Noapte!" She knocked loudly but got no response. "What do you see with the infrared vision?"

Superboy squinted then paled. "He doesn't look good at all; looks completely smashed and intoxicated. He's sitting in front of the blood bags and leaning against the closet, he has a bunch of something lying around him, he just got done drinking one blood bag and is getting another, and he's… honestly he's really bloated and rotund. I really don't think he could stand up if he wanted to and wasn't so wasted …"

Zatanna paled. "Can you break down the door without hitting him?" she asked, desperately. Superboy nodded and rammed into the door, sending it flying across the room. The team stared at the sloshed, corpulent demon, who was covered in spatters of blood, as he sloppily tossed the bag he had just finished on the floor before drunkenly reaching for another. Zatanna rushed forward and pulled his arm down. She turned his head toward her and cast a spell on herself before wiping away the tears from his eyes. She managed to turn him and lay his shoulders, head, and chest on her legs and she hugged his upper body. A soft, gentle voice began to sing a foreign lullaby and she tenderly stroked and caressed his tight, distended belly. Robin just stared at the wall, hiccupping, until Zatanna finished singing then looked into her worried eyes. He clumsily, boozedly signed તેણે પાછા ન આવે તે શું છે? મારા માતા - પિતા રાક્ષસ જેવી જ છે ... તેમણે વચન આપ્યું હતું કે તેણે પાછા આવવું છો પરંતુ તે નથી. તે મને એક પ્રકાશ માં બર્ન કરવા માટે રજા, જેમ તેઓ પડશે **(He's not coming back is he? It's just like my demon parents... He promised he'd come back but he won't. He'll leave me to burn in the light, just like they did.)** She was horrified at the revelation. Light does excruciatingly burn young demons to death, so for Noapte's parents to leave him in the sun… It would've been the worst betrayal. No wonder he went through the portal to this plane. ના, ના, ના, ના. તેણે પાછા આવી રહ્યું છે. તે તમને, તો તમે દરેક ભાગ પસંદ છે. તે તમને તરીકે ખૂબ તરીકે Graysons કર્યું પસંદ છે. તેણે પાછા આવી રહ્યું છે. તે તમને છોડી અથવા તમે ખોટે રસ્તે દોરવું પડશે **(No, no, no, no. He is coming back. He loves you, every part of you. He loves you as much as the Graysons did. He is coming back. He won't leave you or betray you.) **He tipsily wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down into a hug. Once he broke away she asked "Superboy, could you carefully carry him gently into his room and put him on the bed?" Superboy nodded and slid his arms under Robin's knees and back before lifting. Robin began to groan before he passed out, brimful stomach still violently churning, bubbling, and complaining about its englutted, plump, engorged, overfed, stuffed status.

"Dude, how can he gain that much weight in such a small time? He looks like he ate like most of his body weight!" Wally asked.

"He probably did gain 3/4s of his weight. His demon anatomy or physiology or whatever lets him be able to do that. It's still not healthy, but it isn't the first time he's done it; just the worst. Usually me, Dad, or his parents were able to catch him before he got anywhere near this extent." They reached Robin's door and Zatanna punched in the code. She pulled the blankets down so that Superboy could lay Robin down on the creaking bed then she pulled the blankets free of the bottom of the bed and up to the bottom of the fleshy orb. She then noticed his broken tail and said "Tes sih liat kcab ot lamron" and his tail set itself. She pulled a splint, gauze, and tape out from under Robin's bed and wrapped his tail. After sitting back on the bed Zatanna slid her hands across the inhumanly swollen, tight, super-engorged, overfilled globe and began to tenderly caress, knead, smooth and fondle it. Even in the food/drink coma Noapte moaned, keened, growled, whimpered, whined, groaned, and burped as Zatanna goaded the many crowding bubbles in his crammed, sloshing, groaning, gurgling, bubbling, moaning, growling, and quaking belly.

"You seem like you've done this before." Conner said.

Zatanna gave a small, wry smile and said "I have. As I said, we grew up together and when he first came to this plane he couldn't stay in the sunlight for any more than an hour before he would have to be inside for four hours. Well his parents were usually the people to hand out the flyers for the… place we lived… so he would stay with me and Dad all day. He would always get depressed and if we left him alone, he would start glutting himself with the blood we kept for when Dad came back from a League mission because, like superpowers, demon cravings and powers are run by emotions. He was scared that his parents weren't going to come back, so he got upset and gorged himself on blood bags until it gave him a horrible bellyache. His mom taught me that a gentle belly rub/massage in a dark, cold room with a warm blanket on him helps him a lot when he gets a stomachache; as for headaches, ice on his forehead and a heating pad under his head. Silence, a little bit of warm blood, and chicken noodle soup usually helps too. Dad and I were able to figure out that he is actually a demon hybrid. He is a mix between a cysgod** (shadow)** demon, tân **(fire)** demon, lleuad** (moon)** demon, and an iâ **(ice)** demon so hot, dark, and cold together feels good to him."

Wally zipped out of the room only to come back a few seconds later with a heating pad, ice packs, and turned off the lights. He stumbled over to the bed and put the heating pad over Robin's brimming, distended stomach and the wedged the ice packs under the fleshy Robin before sitting down by his head and combing his fingers through his little brother's sweaty hair. M'gann used her powers to move all of the air conditioned air into Robin's room, making the room bitterly cold. Artemis went to make a small amount of chicken noodle soup. Superboy held onto one of his hands and lightly rubbed the side of Robin's packed, immense blimp that Zatanna couldn't reach from the side of him she was on. Robin kept making pained, feral noises and let out reverberating belches as the kneading, rubbing, working, and rubdown of his stomach moved around the massive amount of blood and air bubbles that were teeming in the swollen orb. Artemis came back in with the cup of soup and tapped Zatanna on the shoulder. Zatanna nodded and, gently shaking Robin said "Noapte. Noapte. Wake up, we have soup. Noapte, haide, trezește-te. Artemis a făcut de pui supă cu tăiței." **(Come on, wake up. Artemis made chicken noodle soup.) **The young demon groggily opened his glazed over eyes as Zatanna took the thermos from Artemis and held it to his lips. Noapte took a few slow, small sips, packing a bit more into his incredibly painfully tight stomach, before his stuffed belly let out a violent, boisterous, quaking complaint. Noapte whimpered and tried to reach his hands around his bulky abdomen, only to find that it was too distended for his arms to be able to encircle it. He looked at the bulging blimp with disgust, then flinched when Wally stroked his hair again. Noapte tilted his head to look at the redhead. He nestled his head into the speedster's lap before falling into a deep slumber, lulled by the dark, cold, hot, comforting massaging of his puffy, overfed, cramped, balloned sphere, and the calming stroking of his clammy hair.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Poor Robby, why do I enjoy torturing you? I hope you liked it. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hopefully a quick update but I probably won't finish this for about a week. I think I will kind of use the Etrigan idea, thanks! Light cussing in this one. Thanks for the reviews and ideas!**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Zatanna's POV**

After Robin passed out again Artemis put a movie in the DVD player in Robin's room. The not so little demon's stomach was still complaining so throughout all of _Transformers_ the team heard _Guurrrrggggllllle, groooaaaannnnn, slosh, glorgle, bubbllle, moooaaaannnnn, grrrwwwlllll, blorb, rummmmbbbbllllle, warble, warble, bubble, bubble, slosh, gllorrrrpppp, burble, babble, gurgle, groooaaann "BUURRRRPPP, mffff, URRRRP, nnnnnn, hic, whimper, groooaaannn, URP, umf, mooooooaaaannnnnn, BURRRRRPPPPP, hic, ngnnnnn."_ as Robin's incredibly overfed belly brutally slaved to digest the astonishing amount of blood he had slurped down. Zatanna stopped rubbing the bloated orb once her arm got tired.

After the movie Zatanna said "We don't have Batman's communicator frequency so I'll call Superman and tell him to tell Batman about this." She got a lot of stunned looks. "He'd want to know!" She left the room, walked to the communication room and called Superman.

"Zatanna, now's not a good time." Superman said, looking into the communicator.

"I need you to tell Batman something: Robin's really bad right now. He has abandonment issues and fell into depression when Batman left. He's an upset drinker and really overdrank. Frankly he's depressed, food drunk, blood-intoxicated **(like light water intoxication but with blood)**, not feeling good, currently in a food coma, and extremely bloated. Batman needs to hurry up with the mission and get home. Got that?"

"Yeah. I'll tell him soon, Superman out."

Zatanna walked back to Robin's room to find Robin had woken, turned on his side, not facing anyone, and the team looking at him with pity. She walked over, sat on the bed, put a hand on Noapte's shoulder, then said "Noapte, he will be back, el va veni înapoi. Vă rugăm, vorbește cu mine. Tu nu sunt singuri. El va reveni. **(he will come back. Please, talk to me. You are not alone. He will come back.)** Noapte gave no response other than to turn his head farther into the pillow. Zatanna sighed and murmured "He better get back quick. Guys, he obviously wants to be alone right now; let's go." The team left the room.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Superman POV**

Shots from laser guns hit all around him and he crouched behind a hover car to answer his ringing communicator.

"Zatanna, now's not a good time." he said, looking into the communicator.

"I need you to tell Batman something: Robin's really bad right now. He has abandonment issues and fell into depression when Batman left. He's an upset drinker and really overdrank. Frankly he's depressed, food drunk, blood-intoxicated **(like light water intoxication but with blood)**, not feeling good, currently in a food coma, and extremely bloated. Batman needs to hurry up with the mission and get home. Got that?" Zatanna said in a firm voice.

"Yeah. I'll tell him soon, Superman out." He said. He looked around and saw Batman throwing batarangs at the advancing aliens. The news would make Bruce lose his focus and stopping this upheaval would definitely boost his- the League's- image with other alien races. He couldn't risk that because Robin wasn't feeling well. The boy would probably be feeling better by the time they got back anyways so Bruce would never have to know. He turned firing his heat vision, causing an enemy hover vehicle to catch flame and fall out of the sky. By the time this particular battle ended he had decided he would not tell Bruce.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

Noapte woke up feeling slow, overstuffed and bloated. He moved his eyes down and saw his raspberry, tight, massive, blown up, puffy, ballooned belly. His face flushed in humiliation as he felt humans' eyes on him. Where was Zatanna? He heaved himself onto his side, facing away from the people so they wouldn't see his shame, and let the tears fall down his face. He was glad that Zatanna had enchanted all of his things to withstand his acidic tears when his distended stomach rang out with raucous, forceful, sadistic complaints at the cruel, powerful, wobbling, shockwaves as his taxed, overburdened, straining abdomen labored to digest the enormous amount of blood he had glugged and pumped into the bulged, crowded blimp. He wanted the humans to leave; didn't want anyone to see him like this. The door opened and he felt the bed slightly dip as Zatanna sat on it. He understood what she said, but he didn't care. He was guilty, mortified, humiliated, and self-conscious of his awkward, massive, bulky weight, and even more so that humans were seeing him in this condition. He buried his face further into the pillow beneath his head to hide the tears, shame, and flush clearly displayed on his face. Once the humans left he curled his legs up the small amount that was possible and let out moans, whimpers, hiccups, whines, growls, groans, burps, and sobs as the depression and the pain in his glutted, firm, aching belly viciously worsened.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV one week later**

"Batman B-001, Superman S-002" the computer announced as Superman and Batman zeta'd from the Watchtower. The team, except Robin as Batman noticed, quickly walked into the room.

Zatanna stormed over, looking worried and yelled "Finally! I called over a week ago! He hasn't moved or gotten any better!"

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked, looking confused.

Zatanna furiously turned to Superman "You didn't tell him?! I told you he needed to know, bastard!" Zatanna turned to Batman "Noapte has abandonment issues and got depressed when you left. He's an upset eater/drinker so I handcuffed him while we slept. The handcuffs were enchanted: he shouldn't have been able to get out of them! He completely glutted himself on _over twenty six gallons _of blood! He hasn't moved since, I don't think he's slept either, and the depression seems to have gotten worse. He thought you had/were going to abandon him. You have to come!"

Batman had looked shocked and horrified throughout Zatanna's rant but the last sentences jerked him out of it and he ran towards Robin's room. He heard Zatanna say "Tel s'etpaoN sraet ton nrub mih! I think he does understand Romani, but still not English."

Batman forced himself to relax before opening his son's door. The room was dark but he was stunned to see how corpulent the shape on the bed was, even though it was facing away from the door. He walked over and sat down on the bed before pulling his cowl and gloves off. The only noises were coming from Dick's boisterous, complaining, overfed belly. Noapte stayed still, facing away from him. Bruce reached out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder before, after receiving no response, he turned Dick over and whispered "Noapte." The effect was immediate as the young demon spun his head around, letting Bruce see wide red eyes before Noapte lurched into him, pushing him over. Noapte nuzzled into his chest and sobbed. Bruce pulled him into a gentle, affectionate, cuddling embrace and kissed his head several times before lying his own head on the top of his son's head, thankful the small horns were dull. Once Noapte stopped trembling he looked up at Bruce, then down at his massive, rotund, engorged, pudgy, swollen stomach before turning away. Bruce had seen the shamed flush begin to appear on his countenance and turned Dick's face back to him saying "Noapte, ești fiul meu, băiețelul meu, pasărea mea mica. Nu-mi pasă cum arăți sau cât de mult cântărește. Nu-mi pasă dacă ești demon uman, sau ceva în între. Ești fiul meu și te iubesc. Eu nu va lăsa vreodată. Lasă-mă să te ajut, vă rugăm să Noapte. **(you are my son, my little boy, my little bird. I don't care what you look like or how much you weigh. I don't care if you are human, demon, or something in between. You are my son and I love you. I won't ever leave you. Let me help you, please). **

Nospte, still blushing with shame, turned onto his back and looked at Bruce with sad, pained eyes and a begging whimper. Bruce pulled his stuffed, bloated ward, who nestled into his side, half on to him in a cuddling hug, before beginning to gently rub his extremely fevered, achingly tight, brutally warbling tummy. Dick, moaning, belching, and mewling in pleasure, buried his face into Bruce's armored chest as the kneading began to prod the bubbles of gas up to then out of his throat. _"BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP P." _Noapte looked a lot more relaxed and snuggled further into Bruce.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

Noapte heard the door slide open but ignored it. He didn't care._ You're worthless. He never cared about you. You are nothing to him. He's not coming back. He left for good._ He ignored it as the bed tilted when someone sat on it. He ignored it when a large hand set on his shoulder. He ignored everything, completely detached from life, until he heard a deep, rumbling voice say "Noapte." Noapte spun and looked up to see his protective human. He lurched at his guardian, knocking him from his sitting position to laying on the bed as he hugged and sobbed into his chest. The human was too important to him to be an "_it_" any longer. His dad held him closely, kissed his head, then laid his head on his. Nopate looked into his father's face, down at his tight, distended, fat stomach, then blushed in shame and looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. The human had seen the shamed flush begin to appear on Noapte's countenance and turned Dick's face back to him saying "Noapte, ești fiul meu, băiețelul meu, pasărea mea mica. Nu-mi pasă cum arăți sau cât de mult cântărește. Nu-mi pasă dacă ești demon uman, sau ceva în între. Ești fiul meu și te iubesc. Eu nu va lăsa vreodată. Lasă-mă să te ajut, vă rugăm să Noapte. **(you are my son, my little boy, my little bird. I don't care what you look like or how much you weigh. I don't care if you are human, demon, or something in between. You are my son and I love you. I won't ever leave you. Let me help you, please). **

Nospte, still blushing with shame, turned onto his back and looked at his father, still humiliated. He beggingly whimpered and looked at him with pained eyes. His father pulled him half onto him, in a cuddling embrace, and began to rub his extremely tight, groaning belly. Noapte let out elated moans, relieving belches, and blissful mewls, and nuzzled and hid his face in the human's reinforced shirt as his dad's caressing massage kneaded the unruly bubbles in his belly up his throat. He let out a loud, reverberating _"BUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPP P"_ then felt his firm, bloated tummy begin to calm down and unwind, causing him to feel much less tense and more peaceful as he snuggled further into his father, dozing off.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce thought: _The moon would probably help. At least I made the sun room._ "Am de gând să se mute într-o cameră vă că lumina lunii va te-a lovit." **(I'm going to move you to a room that the moonlight will hit you.)** Nopate looked up at him and groggily nodded. Bruce slid off the bed, pulled his cowl and gloves on, then lifted Robin into his arms. The broken, splinted tail bumped against Bruce, causing him to have a relapse of guilt and remorse at leaving his innocent, juvenile, demon son for such a long time. He walked out of Robin's room and snuck into a greenhouse room. Batman set his bulky son on the soft ground, wholly in the bright moonlight, before taking Robin's bursted, blood splattered uniform tunic off of him. Next he lay down next to him and pulled him partially into his arms. Noapte stretched out, nestled his head on Batman's chest and let out a content sigh. Bruce wrapped one arm around his son's bare chest and felt Noapte fall into a calm sleep. A few seconds later, he himself fell asleep too.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

His guardian spoke, waking him from his light sleep "Am de gând să se mute într-o cameră vă că lumina lunii va te-a lovit." **(I'm going to move you to a room that the moonlight will hit you.)** Noapte looked up and drowsily nodded. The human slid out from under him, put the weird hat over his face and his gloves on before picking him up. He was carried into a plant filled room, but he didn't notice it as much as the bright, reviving moonlight that shone on him. His father set him on the ground and removed the busted, ruptured, stiff with blood shirt from his shoulders and back. He flopped on his back, reveling in the soft, comforting moonlight. The human lied down next to him and pulled him partially into his muscular arms. Noapte stretched himself out, basking in the healing light and snuggled his head into his father's chest. He let out a happy sigh as Dad wrapped one arm loosely around his chest. Noapte quickly fell into a happy, peaceful slumber for the first time since his father had left.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Zatanna's POV**

Zatanna walked into the greenhouse near five and found the adorable scene of Batman hugging the much less bloated Noapte and both were asleep. She looked up and saw that the sky was beginning to lighten. After deciding that they both needed their sleep she quietly cast "Ekam eht foornus ton tel thgilnus hguoht dna wohs thgilnoom lla eht emit." Noapte sluggishly lifted his head and blearily looked at Zatanna with drowsy eyes. She held a finger to her lips and motioned for him to go back to sleep. He nodded before dazedly setting his head back down. Zatanna smiled at the adorable sight of tough, emotionless, overprotective father and slightly bloated son, and left the room, going into Robin's and casting "Ekam thgilnoom syawla enihs morf eht gniliec." A soft, white, moonlit glow radiated from the ceiling and Zatanna hummed in satisfaction before going to train with the team.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Bruce's POV**

Bruce woke up when he felt the warm body next to him move. He opened his eyes to see Noapte sitting a bit away, struggling to try to get his pants to stay closed. Bruce was shocked at how much his son's previously obese stomach had shrunk, but, there was still no possible way that the pants would stay closed because the buckles had burst. Noapte was still struggling to find a way to clasp his pants around his normal-sized belly. After a few minute Bruce sat up and put a hand on Noapte's arm, pulling it away from the clasp. Noapte looked up at him with shameful, regretful, red eyes. He smiled comfortingly down at the boy then held up a hand to tell him to wait there. Batman walked to Robin's room and pulled out a pair of regular black athletic pants and a black muscle shirt before walking back to the greenhouse. Bruce walked in to Noapte, once again fidgeting to try to buckle his pants. He walked over to his distressed son and put a hand on his shoulder. The little demon looked up at him, eyes filled with humiliation and discomfort. Batman got him to stand up then helped him change into the skinny, dark pants and tight black shirt. Bruce heard a quiet _grrrooowwwwllll_ and saw Noapte's thin, muscled stomach ripple until his shirt covered it.

"Ți-e foame?" **(Hungry?)** Bruce asked as Noapte licked his lips. Noapte nodded his head in a shy manner. Batman motioned for Noapte to follow him and went into the kitchen, thankful the team was at training as Robin stumbled behind him, trying to please Bruce even though he was clearly unused to walking on only two feet, especially with a condensed, taut, rigid, bursting, overfed stomach, as he staggered, causing his compact, but still packed belly to slosh, moan, gurgle, and bubble. In the kitchen Bruce got out a small steak and threw it in a pan. Noapte looked at the steak in a longing way that made Bruce nervous so he quickly pulled the steak off and put it on a plate. Dick quickly stole it out of his hands and lay down on his side beneath the table to eat. He quickly devoured it then let out a forceful belch as his condensed tummy began to lightly complain again. Noapte curled up and began to caressingly stroke and work his slightly bloated, churning, protesting belly, groaning, keening, mewling, burping, and whimpering as the very firm, compact, stuffed orb bubbled, groaned, rumbled, warbled, moaned, blorbed, sloshed, gurgled, growled, and moaned after the small amount of food upset the blood still crammed in it. Batman picked him up and moved him back to his cool room. He saw the heating pad and ice packs, put the heating pad under Robin, and put the ice packs on his very firm and raspberry, but normal sized stomach. Noapte immediately relaxed, but was still whimpering at the shifting and rearranging of his stiff, packed belly's crowded contents. His broken tail was wound around one of Bruce's arms in an effort to make him stay close. Bruce stayed until Noapte fell asleep, then went to talk to Zatanna.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Zatanna's POV**

Batman walked in to the doorway of the room where the team was all watching a movie. He beckoned Zatanna over and said "We need to talk." She nodded and followed him into the greenhouse. Batman turned around and asked "I'm assuming you know who both Robin and I are?" Zatanna nodded and Batman took off the cowl, switching from "The Night" to "concerned father" in a matter of a second. "Is it normal for him to be the demon for this long?"

Zatanna shook her head "No, it isn't. I was actually wondering why he was the demon for so long. I mean, during the depression, okay; for a few days, okay; but this long and after the depression? He should have switched back. I looked it up last night." Zatanna nervously bit her lip. "It… Look, demons are very, very territorial, so if another one was getting close to this plane… he might be picking up on it and trying to ward off the other demon. Unfortunately, the other demon is probably sensing him too and that he's young so it will probably be attracted here to try to enforce its dominance. It will try, and maybe succeed, in killing him. I was going to tell you tonight: we need to call Etrigan, Dr. Fate, Atlan, everyone you can or the other demon'll-"

She was cut off by a loud scream, M'gann, and a thundering, feral howl.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

Noapte knew he just woke up, but he was tired and past full so he had fallen asleep quickly as the intense heat, arctic ice, and murky darkness surrounded him.

He jolted awake, feeling the same malevolent presence he had been sensing for the past week close in on this plane. The presence had become suffocating and overpowering as the other demon began to cross to this plane. The manifestation's stifling presence smothered him, causing him to gag. Noapte got out of bed and ran toward the other demon's aura, ready for the violent ensuing battle. He ran into the TV room in the mountain, seeing the portal open and the hulking, bulky, light blue ice demon stepped out, causing the green human, M'gann he though her name was, to shriek. The demon began to step towards her, the girl wearing green (Artemis), and the water boy (Kaldur).

Noapte launched himself at the demon, snarling and growling as he tackled it to the ground. He let his power partially begin to wake, making sure to keep a firm control. He didn't want what happened before to happen again… he wouldn't let it. The ice demon cut his arm and signed અમે તમને મળી, પ્રિન્સ. જો તમે મને મારી નાંખવા માટે, તેઓ માત્ર વધારે મોકલશે. તેઓ તમને મૃત, પ્રિન્સ ખાસ કરીને તમે શું છે, કારણ કે માંગો છો. આ વિમાન સુધી સલામત ક્યારેય પ્રયત્ન તરીકે વંશવેલો ચાલે આવશે. તેઓ મૃત્યુ પામશે **(We found you, Prince. Even if you kill me, they will just send more. They want you dead, Prince, especially because of what you are. This plane will never be safe as long as the hierarchy lasts. They will die)**. Noapte knew he needed to get it out of here; he could definitely kill it, but it might hurt them, his family, before he murdered it and would only attract the king's forces here. He opened a portal to his plane, where he was most powerful, pushed the demon through, signed to Zatanna **not** to follow him, then jumped through the portal, going back to his loathing, rejecting home.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**No one's POV**

Batman and Zatanna ran into the cold living room to see Robin and a large, light blue shape with gleaming silver hair and claws trying to kill each other as small bits of ice, fire, and shadowy shapes flew around the room. Suddenly a black, shadowy, glowing portal opened up and Noapte shoved the blue demon through before turning and signing મને નથી અનુસરો (**Don't follow me)** and stepped through the portal. "Oh, like hell I'm staying here!" Zatanna yelled, running through the portal too, Batman and Kid Flash quickly following and the team after them.

They landed in a dark, burnt, barren world. The dirt beneath them was a burnt brown and the same everywhere, with many huge, dead trees, mountains that were on fire, and the only light coming from the fires. On one of the mountains was an enormous, regal palace that had bright green fire pluming from it. Zatanna cast a spell on them saying "Tel su dnatsrednu tahw etpaoN si gniyas". They turned when they heard a yowl and saw Noapte remove his fangs from the other dead demon's throat. He stood up and turned, toned muscles rippling as his glowing, powerful red eyes stared at them. A soft but deep and severe voice said "You should not have followed me."

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well, I hope it was worth the wait! Now we will learn where Robin came from… and why he left. Etrigan may take part in this story later. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. I had to get my grades up and exams. I hope you like this! Either language or translation in bold parenthesis. Which POV do you like better?**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte****Aripa's POV**

The humans followed me. I told them not to follow me. At least Zatanna cast the spell so they can understand me. "You should not have followed me." They looked surprised. I felt many other presences drawing closer. "Come. We must leave here before they find us." I took off running on all fours towards the Halott **(Hungarian)** Forest, to where I had lived when the hierarchy put a bounty on my head. The others were following me: I could hear their loud footsteps. Thankfully the dried dirt cushioned their footfalls and the roar of the fires covered what was left.

We reached the large tree that was over my sanctuary. I dove through, quickly followed by the humans. "Quiet! Get down!" I hissed. They all crouched low, as did I. When the footsteps of the hierarchy's knights drew closer I closed my eyes and opened my hearing. They stopped just outside of our hiding spot and we could see two of their feet. My body began shaking in fear as my hunters got dangerously close.

"The energy spike came from around here. They could not have gone far. The prince has killed another. Remember: he is a kill on sight. He began the wars that have killed so many! The Hierarchy wishes him dead! It is our job to please them. We must kill him!" a loud voice commanded.

I shrunk back farther away from the scarily familiar voice of Parancsnok** (Commander)**, the hierarchy's commander who had hunted me for years. "He is obviously not here. We should move on. It is because of him that my mother, his aunt, died. I wish to be the one to take his head!" My cousin, Lojāls Krāpnieks **(Latvian)**, yelled, his voice consumed by rage.

The troops moved on, on two legs-as is the way of most demons- with only Lojāls staying. He quickly, covertly laid down my obsidian knives right in front of our hiding place and whispered "I wish you luck little cousin." before following the other knights.

Once my racing heart slowed it's painful, terrified, reverberating drumming slowed enough for me to stand without my trembling being _too_ noticeable. I stood up on two legs near the entrance, listened, looked, felt, and smelled for any of the guards and, when finding none near, slid one hand out, grabbed my knives, and quickly pulled them back in. I walked over to the eternally replenishing oil lamp that I had brought into my exile after an outcast from the tân demons gave it to me.

The adrenaline I got from the fight, returning to the Kingdom, and almost being found suddenly drained out of me, leaving me with overwhelming fatigue that almost caused me to collapse. Zatanna and Dad seemed to have seen my exhaustion and asked if we would sleep here tonight.

"Yes, but someone must keep watch." I looked away embarrassed, "I cannot. Portal travel requires much energy and I am too tired right now."

Dad walked over, put a large, gentle hand on my shoulder and said "I'll keep watch. You all get some sleep."

I nodded my thanks and walked to a dark corner to curl up. As soon as I rested my head on my arms, sleep overtook me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Noapte's Dream**

Screams were coming from all over. I frantically looked around but the black, cold fire reigned over my vision. I was suffocating as the shadowy flames consumed me, but they did not burn. More screams. I tried to escape the flames but they were ever-present. The screaming was horrible; female, male, young ones; all screaming as they were consumed by the flames. All of the energy in my body was failing, even though the adrenaline kept replenishing.

My legs gave out as the last of my energy faded, leaving me to the flames. The screams faded and the black seemed more complete.

The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the dungeons of my home. "Mother, Father!" I yelled, groggily, drunkenly standing and stumbling over to the bars of my cell. The thick wood door to the dungeons opened and Mother and Father came in, surrounded by guards. They were all glaring at me.

"Mother, Father, what is going on? Why am I locked up? What happened? Why are you all glaring at me?" I asked hysterically.

My father responded "Don't act like you don't know, killer. You destroyed much of the kingdom. You killed many of our people. We told you not to use those powers. Now everyone knows you are a freak, that you were an experiment. A failed one at that. You have been disowned and will be executed at moonrise." then he and mother left.

I sat there for hours, stricken by what had happened. I had lost control of my powers. That had been why I couldn't escape the black fire that had killed the others. _I_ had killed them. _I had killed them!_ All feeling was replaced by horror, revulsion, and depression. I would be killed. I deserved to be killed.

The wooden door creaked open and my cousin, Lojāls Krāpnieks, came in. Tear tracks stained his dark skin as he walked over and unlocked the door to my cell. I shook my head no but he came over, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out. He went through a secret passageway we had discovered a year ago, when I was three and he was eleven. We came out of the dark tunnel outside of the castle walls, but still he pulled me.

After we walked for a while he stopped, spun on me and asked "Why?"

The tears spilled out of my eyes as I fell to the ground, sobbing. He hugged me until I calmed down enough to say "I-I didn't m-mean to! It-it was an accident! M-mother and F-father told me n-never to use th-those p-powers so I didn't! Th-then m-my blood j-just started b-burning and-and I-I just couldn't k-keep it in! I k-killed th-them, I killed people. Oh, God, I killed them! You sh-should have l-left me to d-die! I'm a mon-monster! I c-can't c-control them! M-mother and Fa-father refused to l-let me h-have a teacher or-or to t-teach m-myself. I didn't even kn-know I could d-do that! I'm a dane-danger to the K-Kingdom. Please, please kill me. Please."

He shook his head and pulled me closer. "It was not your fault if you were never taught. Your parents were always too self-centered, selfish, and cruel to others. They rule very harshly and oppress many. My mother knew that your parents are far too vain and power-hungry to properly take care of you. She always asked me to protect you and help you. I promised her I would. She died in the fire, but I know she would not blame you, nor would she want me to fail in my promise. You are my little cousin: my brother, my best friend, my family. I will protect you. The portal-wizard will know of how you can escape. I will get the supplies to create a portal. He has told me of a different dimension, a world called 'Earth' that Etrigan has been to. You will be safe there until you can come back and overthrow your parents harsh rule. You will be king, and a good one at that. I will save you so that you can save us. I promise you, you will be alright."

I cried harder when he told me I had killed my aunt, his mother and that she had wanted me protected and taken care of. At the end, I felt myself relax into him. He lifted me up and took me into the Halott Forest and set me down in a dark, but thankfully dry, cave. "I will be back" he said, then walked the way we came.

Days passed and he still had not returned. I heard the hooves of tikbalangs **(demon horses)** stop by the cave. Knights from the Hierarchy came in, surrounded me, and pointed their weapons at me. My parents walked through the half-circle of knights and my mother, with a blank, emotionless voice said "The wizard has given me the idea of a much more... painful demise for you. On the planet called 'Earth' there is a light that will burn you to death. He has told us that the light is shining right now, and I have what is needed to perform the portal-opening."

I froze in terror as she pulled out a small bag, threw the powder that had been in it into the air and spoke as spell. The particles twisted and turned as it opened to show another, brighter world. I looked at it in shock as my fear grew. Knights pulled me up and walked me to right in front of the portal. I attempted to shrink back in alarm, but, to my dread, the knights that I had grown up playing with stopped me from moving. My mother turned and hissed "Goodbye, freakish murderer. You will never have our throne. I hope your death burns very painfully."

My breath left me as the guards pushed me through the portal and the light began to push on me, shaking me.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**End Noapte's Dream**

I shot up, gasping for breath as the hands still touched me. I roared, baring my fangs at where the hands were coming from and slashing at the arms. Everything was blurred. The hands immediately got off of me and I heard a familiar, comforting voice say "Shh. Calmează-te pasăre mică. Sunteți în siguranță. Sunteți bine. Calmează-te, e doar noi. Sunteți în siguranță." **(Shh. Calm down little bird. You are safe. You are alright. Calm down, it is just us. You are safe.)** My vision cleared and I saw the humans, shaken, worried, and terrified, looking at me. Blood was dripping from one of Dad's arms and one of Zatanna's.

Guilt overwhelmed me. "I-I'm sorry." Then guilt from the past joined it and I felt tears spill out of my eyes. I pulled my legs to my chest and sobbed into them-a habit I had picked up from humans. Father pulled me into his lap and held onto me. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged me tighter, lightly stroking my back in smooth, comforting circles.

"It's alright, it's alright." He said.

"I hurt you. Just like I hurt them. I killed them. I-I didn't mean to! I-I didn't kn-know I could! I'm sorry! I d-didn't m-mean too!" My body shook with tremors from my sobbing.

He kept kneading gentle circles into my back. "If you didn't know you could do it and you didn't mean to then it was not your fault. It was not your fault." Father kept repeating those words until I stopped crying.

I sat back on my haunches and looked down. "I-I killed my aunt. She was one of the people I killed. Th-there was cold, black fire everywhere. They wouldn't stop screaming. I didn't know it was me. My parents told me that I was only allowed to use my shadow manipulation. I didn't know I could use the fire, or-or the cold. It was suffocating. They were going to kill me. My cousin, Lojāls, he saved me. His mother, she was more of a mother to me than my mother ever was, she wanted him to protect me; she wanted me to be king. My parents, the King and Queen, they are harsh rulers. They rule from fear and are the only ones that have any more than they need. Both my cousin and my aunt wanted me to rule." I looked up at the humans who looked at me with shock and sympathy. "I will get all of you back to Earth, but I must stay to complete her wishes and reinvent the Kingdom."

"I'm not leaving you." Father and Zatanna said at the same time. The other humans all nodded in agreement.

"You could be killed in ways more painful than any Earth had." I said, trying to get them to leave. I won't lose them, my new family.

"So? You're family, and family takes care of each other." Superboy said.

"The Justice League has connections to some demons like Blue Devil and Etrigan th-"

"Etrigan?" I cut Dad off. He nodded. "He is an enemy of my parents. He brought stories from Earth, which many of us thought was fictional, about revolutions and overthrowing leaders. My parents said they killed him. If he is alive, I believe he will help."

"I know how to summon him! nagirtE eht nomed emoc ot ruo dia!" Zatanna said. A yellow, swirling portal opened up and Etrigan stepped through. I hid in the shadows.

He looked around and, realizing who and where he and the humans all were, and growled out "What the hell are you doing here?"

I stepped forward to explain, but my moving caught his attention. He lunged at me, grabbed me by my neck, slammed me into a wall and applied more pressure. I stayed still as long as I could, suppressing my instincts that were in overdrive, so that he would not see me as a threat, but I couldn't breathe. The urge to show him just how powerful I truly am was mounting and it was getting harder and harder to subdue. Dad and Zatanna were trying to pull him off of me. My vision was getting blurred and black. I had no air. I couldn't hold my instincts back anymore.

My tail snaked around his leg, piercing through it at the end. He growled. A small fragment of my power escaped before I could quell it. His arms fell off of my throat as two of my ányǐng rěnzhě **(shadow ninja) **jerked him away from me, pinning him on the ground. I fell to the ground as soon as his arms left my throat. I heaved as I tried to get air back into my starved lungs. I was on my hands and knees as I tried to catch my breath and repress, or at least control the impulse to kill him.

Dad and Zatanna ran over to me each putting a hand on one of my shoulders. A low, threatening growl seeped from my vocal chords. Their hands lessened the pressure, both clearly ready to run if I turned hostile. My muscles tensed at another surge of coercing force tried to compel me to attack all of them, especially Etrigan. It took a few minutes, but I was finally able to quiet the desire (aka drive it to the back of my mind) to bite his throat out, eat his soul, drink all of his blood, and rip his head off. I looked up and saw Etrigan struggling against my ányǐng rěnzhě who were pressing their swords to his throat, pinning him down. I quickly dispelled them and said "Sorry, but please do not do that again." I shakily stood up after he stood up.

Etrigan walked over to me and looked like he was about to fight me again. I tensed my muscles so I wouldn't fight back. Dad stepped in between me and Etrigan, putting a firm hand on Etrigan's chest. Zatanna stepped in front of me and cast a shield around us.

Etrigan growled and said "What are you doing? He is a monster! Do you have any idea how many people his family has killed? How many people he killed!?"

Dad nodded and said "Yes. He told us how many people he has killed. However, he also told us why. He never meant to hurt anyone, but he wasn't taught how to or allowed to use his powers. They built up until he could not hold them in anymore. He thought he was dying in the flames too. Now, he is working to overthrow his parents. We called you here to help, but if you won't help us overthrow his parents, you are free to leave."

Etrigan glared but, after about half a minute, he said "Fine. What is the plan?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Again, sorry for the wait! I'll update when I can!**


	9. Rewrite Notice

**AN**

**I realized that Noapte is very OOC in chapters 4-7 than in 8 so I'm rewriting 4-7.**

**Sorry for the wait,**

**-kittycat1810**


	10. Link to rewrite

www. fanfiction s/ 9384075/ 1/ Demon-Rewritten

is the link to the rewrite once you take out the spaces after the : / www. fanfiction s/ 5/ and 1/


End file.
